


Unexpected Encounters

by e_addi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Insemination, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Tentacles, bulging kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: Picking up a small cute Octomer didn't exactly turn out the way you expected it to. Inspired bymimi19art'sOctomer AU.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly when you stepped onto the rickety old boat. You were happy you managed to get a few days off work to be able to come here. It had been too long since you were able to enjoy the beach, and your late grandparents summer beach house was a gift you couldn’t let sit rotting for so long. The place was beautiful with its rocky hills that blended with the smooth sandy beaches and mesmerizing cave structures and arches.

It was the perfect getaway with no one else for  _ miles _ .

Taking the small boat to the ocean was fun; it brought so many good memories of your late grandfather. You still remember how hard your grandfather had laughed when you almost fell into the water trying to use a fishing rod and how he had taught you to use a net instead. It was one of your fondest memories and while it had been a while, you cast the net out with ease. You expected to find nothing but fish and shellfish for dinner. 

You found something else.

Squirming in the net amongst the fishes and stray shells was a small creature you had only  _ heard  _ of in passing. With pointed ears poking out, he had a top body that looked almost human if not for the translucent skin dotted with a violet color that covered his back, which blended at the waist to form several squirming, silky appendages with round suckers on the underside. It was a small Octomer.

“Let me out, human!” he cried, voice squeaky as he struggled, little fists tugging at the ropes of the net. 

The cry shocked you but you hastily and carefully extracted the small creature, dropping him carefully in the large bucket you had brought on the boat to place your findings. The little Octomer moved in the bowl, captivating blue eyes glaring petulantly at you. His tentacles shifting in the water to avoid the shellfish you had already caught but he didn't seem to pay any mind to them. 

You stared, fascinated by what you had accidentally caught in your net. Everyone knew that Octomers existed, but no one had ever truly been able to study them nor was there very much information on them. They were fiercely protective of each other and the last time some researcher had tried to capture one to study, the man had been torn apart, his remains left in pieces on the beach as a warning. 

“You have some nerve capturing me, human.” The squeaky voice and petulant glare was really too adorable to be taken seriously even if you knew this situation was Dangerous with a capital D. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Um…” You blinked, not entirely sure you were processing the situation correctly. “It was an accident…I didn't mean to…capture you?” 

The little Octomer boy narrowed his eyes at you in response and you hastily tried to convince him of your innocence. You didn't want to be the next victim to an Octomer’s wrath. 

“Honest! Look,” you moved to pick up the bucket he was in. “I can put you back in the water, no prob!”

“Wait.” 

You paused, looking down at the blue eyes no longer glaring at you, but staring in curiosity. His features looked softer when he wasn't glaring at you and you found yourself in awe at how  _ pretty _ the Octomer is. Purple skin that blended with his human one and tentacles aside, he looked  _ human _ and was  _ so small and adorable. _

“Take me to your home, human,” the small Octomer demanded, eyes glinting mischievously in the late afternoon sun. 

You blinked, hesitating in your answer before narrowed eyes had you scrambling to agree. The Octomer looked smugly satisfied with your answer, leaning back against the shells like a throne and a cute smile. Discreetly, you shook your head wondering how on earth you got yourself into this situation. 

Silently, you moved the small boat toward the pier near your summer home, looking maybe a little worried at the gathered clouds. The Octomer looked around curiously, small hands gripping the bucket to steady himself on the rocking boat. Docking the boat, you picked up the bucket full of your findings and the Octomer just as a drizzle started. Quickly, you flipped up the hood of the jacket you wore before stopping and looking down at the creature in your bucket. 

Could Octomers get sick from the rain? They were basically almost half human weren't they? But they lived in the sea too. Oh, but it would still be annoying to get pelted by the rain and the showers near the sea were always harsher than in the cities.

Not wanting to risk the creature getting sick - if at all possible, you gently put down bucket making him turn to you curiously. His eyes widened when you undid your jacket throwing it up over your head instead. Smiling at him, you carefully picked up the bucket with one arm even as the rain came down a bit heavier, your other arm stretching under the jacket to cover the bucket. You could feel the rain seep into the back of the shirt you wore but paid no mind to it.

“I don't know if you can get sick by the rain but it can get pretty annoying getting hit by it all the time,” you explained when he continued to stare at you even as you walked the short trek to your home. “Hold on!” 

A small squeak and splash was your only answer as you started fast walking in the rain. It wasn't really that heavy but you didn't want to end up soaked completely since you weren't really wearing your jacket. The Octomer clung to the edge of the bucket, his tentacles moving almost in tandem with the rocky half-run that made the water slosh around in an effort to keep himself steady. 

Hurrying up to the porch of your home, you let your jacket fall over your head, obscuring your sight with a grunt. You thought you heard snickering as you dug into your pants pocket for your key. Unlocking the door and blindly stepping in, you finally grabbed your jacket off your head, shaking it to get most of the water off it. Turning back to the creature in your bucket, you scowled at the smirk on his face. 

Huffing, you placed the bucket down on the floor, careful not to disturb the water too much as a lot of it fell out while you ran. Plopping down next to it, you started untying your wet shoes, unaware of the flash of purple in the Octomer’s eyes when he saw your soaked clothes clinging to your body. 

“So…this is my home…or, well, my summer home anyway,” you explained, standing up and picking up the bucket to bring it to the kitchen. The Octomer looked around curiously, a light of fascination in his eyes that made you smile. “I’m only here for the weekend to get away from…stuff.” 

“What kind of stuff?” he asked, eyes following you when you left the bucket on the island counter to bend down to open a cupboard so you could get a big bowl. He tilted his head, blinking and staring at your backside and his lips quirked into an amused smirk.

“Just…stuff.” You avoided answering, not really wanting to delve back into what brought you out here in the first place. You filled the bowl with water, then turned back to see the Octomer staring at you with a small frown. You tilted your head in confusion at his expression but ignored it, approaching the island and placing the bowl on the island. 

“I…don’t know your name.” You hadn’t realized you had been just calling him by his species in your head. Which was rude and you felt horrible about it but…“Um, if you have one?”

“Of course I have one. Just because we’re of a different species doesn’t mean we’re barbaric enough to not have  _ names _ ,” he huffed, crossing his arms; the petulant glare from before returning to his face and  _ gods _ you really couldn’t take this seriously when he looked so adorable. “You can call me Noctis.”

“Oh, sorry. Um…” Did they not have last names…? But, well, you weren’t going to ask that after getting chewed out already. “My name’s Y/N?”

“You said that like it’s a question. Don’t you know your own name?” Noctis mused, a smile lighting up his cute face. 

“My name’s Y/N,” you repeated, more firmly than you did before and with a pout. It wasn’t your fault you felt like you were out of your depth today. “Um. Noctis, do you want to get out of there and into the bowl since…I have to cook.”

“Cook? I want to watch!” He cried out, eyes practically sparkling as his mouth broke into a large grin. You watched in fascination as he crawled out of the bucket with his tentacles and plopped into the bowl with a  _ sploosh _ that sent water onto your island counter. He looked back up at you sheepishly. The slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks made him look ten times cuter. “Whoops?”

This…really wasn’t fair. 

Curbing your urge to squeal like a fangirl, you brought both the bowl with the Octomer and bucket filled with shellfish over to the kitchen sink. Carefully setting down Noctis to the side, you made sure he was far enough away so you wouldn’t accidentally knock him over as you were prepping your dinner. You smiled as Noctis settled in the bowl, watching you as you drained the bucket. You blinked at the sight of fishes you were  _ sure _ you hadn’t put inside, glancing back at Noctis eyeing the small fishes in what looked to be hunger. Pushing back the thought on  _ how _ he had managed to even get the fish in your bucket, you crouched down to retrieve a smaller plate and leaned over behind Noctis’s bowl for chopsticks. You carefully separated the fishes from your own hoard of food, setting it aside and got to cleaning. 

You usually zoned out when cooking so really, it wasn't your fault for not noticing when Noctis slipped out of his bowl to take a closer look. Nor was it your fault for not noticing the mischievous glint in his blue eyes before he started climbing your hand. 

“Wha-?! Noctis!” You cried, dropping the tools you were using to cradle him carefully in your hands. His tentacles felt smooth, slimy and velvety against your skin, and so very  _ cold _ ; it caused shivers to trail down your back. Afraid he might fall from your hand despite the curling of his tentacles around your fingers and wrist, you brought him closer to your chest, worry clouding you. “What are you doing?!”

“I wanted to see,” Noctis said, as if it was just as simple as that and not as if he had tried climbing your hand while you had a sharp  _ knife _ in it. “Iggy knows how to cook but I was never really interested in human food. I wanted to see if you cooked differently from him.”

“Iggy?” You repeated the name in confusion then shook your head, bringing Noctis back to his bowl and gently letting him crawl into it. “I was holding a _sharp_ _knife_ , Noctis and that’s dangerous! I could have hurt you!”

He stared at you for a bit before a soft smile stretched his lips. “I heal fast. It would’ve been okay.”

“Still...” You looked doubtful. He was  _ so small _ . It was more than likely you could have cut off one of his tentacles and you shuddered just thinking about it. “Just be careful, please.” 

“You’re a kind human,” Noctis mused as you lowered him back into the bowl, observing you quietly after as you cooked, something like intrigue in his eyes. “I’ve never met someone like you before. Prom almost got captured by humans and they tried to take him away from here.

“Of course, they didn't manage it, though.” Noctis had a grin on his face, as if happy and satisfied with the outcome. You had to suppress a shudder at the look, more than a little scared now. Obviously, Noctis took note of your fear and frowned. 

“We don't hurt people who don't hurt us. You're nice, so you don't have to worry,” he assured you and for some odd reason, you believed him. With a small smile, you continued cooking. 

Noctis occasionally asked what you were doing, why you used certain spices or just what the oven was for. Little inane things that filled the silence of living alone until he was satisfied and you finished cooking your dinner. Carrying the dishes and Noctis to the counter, you sat down with a smile as you watched Noctis try to reach for his plate of small fishes without getting out of the bowl of water. 

Giggling, you picked up one of the small fishes with your chopsticks, holding it out in front of him. He eyed it, then you, and with a quirk of his lips he shot forward to  _ glomp _ half the fish in his mouth. You blinked, staring as he looked so satisfied chewing on the small fish. You could hear the cracks of the thin bones being chewed on and you didn’t know whether to be afraid or fascinated by how sharp his teeth must be to chew  _ bones _ . 

Hesitantly, you started eating. Occasionally handing Noctis more of his fish since he didn’t seem to want to leave his nice bowl of water. It was really endearing to see him lazily lean back against his own tentacles serving as a seat in the water, munching on the fish contentedly. He looked so comfortable which made you realize that you were still in your wet clothes. 

“Need to take a bath before I get sick…” you muttered under your breath, not knowing that Noctis had heard you clearly, a flash of purple in his eyes. Then you realized you had no idea what Noctis wanted to do, turning to him with a hesitant smile to ask. He looked contemplative for a while before giving an easy smile. 

“I’ll stay here tonight. I don’t feel like going back tonight and getting a lecture from Iggy for ditching paperwork.” Noctis shrugged, leaning against the edge of the bowl with a smile. 

“Paperwork?” Octomers had paperwork too? Gods, there really were a lot of things that they kept to themselves. You stood up, clearing the table as Noctis continued to watch your every move. “Um. Well, I hope you don’t mind the tub then. It’s a bit smaller than what you’re used to, and I’ll be using it first but I’ll refill it with clean water after.”

Finished putting everything in the sink, you took the bowl Noctis was in, carefully cradling it to your chest as you walked towards your bedroom. Noctis was once again looking around curiously at the odd bits around the house. Setting the bowl on your dresser, you set off to fill in the bathtub. As it filled up, you turned to close the door when you remembered Noctis probably just looking around your dresser. You hesitated on closing the door, worried that he might get into something and you wouldn’t hear it but also not wanting to give the Octomer a show. 

In the end, you left the door open slightly. You could already hear the small splashes and slight rustle indicating that Noctis had decided to get out of his bowl of water and explore your room. Smiling slightly, you stripped off your clothes, shivering at the cold air but relieved to be out of your wet clothes, finally. You let your hand test the water, humming at the warm temperature. Sliding in with a sigh, you leaned back, eyes closed and shoulders relaxing. 

When you opened your eyes, you did not expect to see Noctis looking curiously at you from over the edge of the tub. Shrieking in surprise, you flailed making Noctis blink at you. You crossed your arms over your chest, sinking into the water in a probably failed attempt at modesty. He tilted his head at you, confused. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Y-You! You can’t just come in here while I’m bathing, Noctis!” you hissed, red covering your cheeks. 

“Why not?” Noctis asked, a confused tone coloring his voice. “Is it a human thing? I was just curious what humans looked like bare since you only have two legs.” He frowned at this. “Doesn’t seem very useful, that.” He leaned over the water dropping in with you and swimming closer. 

You scoot back, no longer sure of what the hell was happening. But Noctis came closer, his tentacles curiously touching your skin. You shivered when the velvety texture brushed against your wet skin, the small suction cups on the underside leaving small pops as it moved. 

“It’s um...not polite to just… walk in when another person is…bare…” you tried to explain, as he climbed your arm to rest on your shoulder. The red still wouldn’t leave your cheeks, and Noctis curiously poked them making you very well aware of it. “We have…privacy boundaries?”

“That sounds silly,” he mused, his tentacles moving against your shoulder and arm, sending shivers down your spine from how cold they were. “How do you mate with clothes on?”

“W-what?” Your eyes widened as you felt  _ more _ blood rushing to your cheeks. Noctis blinked up at you, confused. 

“Do humans not breed? Don’t you have children?” he asked, genuinely curious as he slid down from your shoulder back into the water. You could feel his tentacles brush against your chest; you hunched back, feeling self conscious of the fact that you were buck naked and an Octomer was with you in the tub, young as he may be.

“Um...we…we do. Just…we... _ breed _ ,” You paused and cringed a little at this. “With people we fall in love with and trust a lot. So…it’s okay if someone you trust sees you…bare.”

“Must be nice. Not having to worry about your population.” Noctis furrowed his eyebrows at that. 

You blinked, not having expected the sudden turn in conversation. You hesitated in voicing your curiosity, not knowing how Noctis would take someone asking about his species. But it seemed like you weren’t able to hide it anyway. 

“Octomers have difficulty reproducing. So we take every opportunity we have to breed.” Noctis shrugged, swimming around for a while, enjoying being in a larger body of water than a bowl for a while. “Our population is dwindling as it is and our females get fewer with each generation.”

“I’m sorry…” You felt sad that another species was facing extinction. Noctis didn’t seem as bad as the Octomers you heard about, though he certainly showed the tendency. But it  _ was _ mostly humanity’s fault for getting greedy with wanting to know more about them and resorting to trying to kidnap Octomer to do it. “It must be hard.”

A flash of something passed through Noctis’s eyes but he smiled at you gently. “You’re really kind, Y/N. Thank you.”

You smiled back but then remembered just where you were and red creeped back up your face. 

“Um. I need to bathe,” you said, hoping he would get that you wanted him to leave the bathroom. But to your mortification, he just tilted his head in acceptance and confusion as to why you were telling him this, swimming over to your bent knee and sitting there. The smooth textures of his tentacles still felt cold, even though he had been in the warm water for a while now. “I uh. I need some…privacy, Noctis.”

“But I’ve already seen everything.” Noctis innocently blinked at you, confusion in his eyes and in his voice and you wondered how you were going to explain you felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. You moved your leg, nudging him off gently which he obliged, going to the other side of the tub to thoughtfully make room for you to move. 

_ Okay. Stop making this weird, Y/N. _ You took a deep breath.  _ He’s an Octomer, he’ll probably just think you look weird because you don’t share the same limbs as he does. _

With that in mind, you reached for the soap, lathering your hands in it before turning around scrubbing yourself as quickly as you could, completely missing the amused smirk Noctis gave you or the way his eyes trailed down the curve of your naked back and the way the water rippled around your hips. You were so rushed in cleaning yourself you slipped when trying to get up to reach for the shower head. 

Noctis yelped along with you as the water sloshed around. You groaned in pain feeling a slight ache from where you had slipped and hit your knee, elbow  _ and _ your forehead into the hard surface of the tub. You felt smooth tentacles creep up your back, the slimy feeling following until he was at your shoulder again. He patted your forehead and you winced before freezing when the pain slowly ebbed away. 

“Better?” he asked, looking a little worried for you. You blinked at him, still in shock as you sat up, completely uncaring of your naked state now. Your hand raised itself to your forehead, feeling the place Noctis had touched and was confused when you felt no pain at all. 

“What…? How…?”

Noctis shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable now. You were curious but if Noctis didn’t want to tell… You nodded and reached up for him, letting him tangle his tentacles around your fingers before you set him back on the edge of the bathtub with a smile. 

“Might want to stay there while I finish. I don’t want to accidentally squish you.”

Turning around, you again missed the twitch and pout at your words, turning on the shower head and drowning out the mutters he spoke under his breath. Finished cleaning up, you stepped out of the shower, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping yourself before draining the tub. Noctis looked curiously as you filled it up again, turning to you in question.

“It’s for you. I don’t think the bowl is big enough for you to sleep in…Not that I even know how you sleep.” You ended with a nervous laugh, taking care to ensure the water wasn’t as warm as before. You didn’t know what the water temperature was like in the sea at night but you didn’t think it would be cold, at least. 

Noctis frowned. “I don’t mind it.”

“Yeah but I have big tub anyway. Might as well use it, right?” You stopped the water, smiling at Noctis and gestured towards the filled tub. “I know I prefer having a bigger bed when I sleep. I’ll be going to bed now; I’m beat. I’ll leave the door open though, so if you need anything just call me. I’m a pretty light sleeper. Good night, Noctis.”

You left the bathroom, intent on getting comfortable in your oversized t-shirt and short shorts. Noctis continued to watch you exit the bathroom, not even caring he couldn’t see you as you turned to your closet to put on your clothes and turn off the lights. You didn’t notice his gaze even as you climbed into bed and wrapped yourself in a warm blanket to fight off the chilly night air, closing your eyes intent to get some sleep. 

Purple eyes glowed in the dark. 

* * *

You woke up feeling an unfamiliar weight on your legs. Blinking blearily, the red numbers on your bedside clock told you it was one in the morning; only a few hours since you fell asleep. You groaned, wondering why the hell you were awake at this time and rubbing your face into the pillow, ignoring the weight on your legs and shifting to get more comfortable. A deep chuckle beside you had you furrowing your eyebrows in confusion before you remembered there should have been no one else in bed with you.

Your eyes flew open and you turned around, widening in shock seeing the fully adult Octomer lying chest down on the bed, elbow on the bed with his chin in his hand. You shrieked, scooting backwards, only to almost tumble to the floor. The Octomer chuckled again, the familiar blue eyes mischievous as he scooted closer to you, his tentacles rubbing against your legs. 

“Did I disturb your sleep? So sorry,” he said, tone playful as his tentacles moved with him, one wrapping loosely around the calf that had escaped your blanket when you flailed. “I was feeling a little lonely in the bathtub, so I decided to join you.”

You paused only for a second, your tired mind whirling before it suddenly clicked.

“Noctis?!” You breathed out, bewildered and very much out of your depth even as Noctis continued to advance towards you. You scooted backward, freezing when your back hit the headboard, glancing at it for a second before turning back to Noctis and biting back a scream when you saw just how close he was to your face now.

Noctis - this far older and very much handsome version of the little Octomer you found and brought home with the light stubble, longer messy hair and teasing smirk, was settled comfortably between your legs, blatantly invading your personal space as his tentacles moved to secure your lower limbs. Your breathing labored as he leaned forward, closing in on the distance between your faces. You shrunk back, not knowing what else to do when every attempt you made to dislodge him was only met with an unrelenting resistance from his limbs. 

“I never really understood some of my friend's fascination with humans but…I’ve changed my mind.” Noctis commented, his fingers tracing your jaw gently. “You’re so much more interesting and beautiful than the females the Council keeps trying to throw at me.” 

“W-What?” You stuttered, breath picking up when his fingers, warm in contrast to the coldness of his limbs wrapped around your own. 

“They were demanding I take a mate or at least breed children to help repopulate, but I didn't want those harpy imitations to come even near me. I was actually sulking around avoiding them when your net caught me.” He smiled leaning forward to brush his lips against your red cheek. “It was a nice coincidence. One I’m going to take full advantage of.” 

You blinked repeatedly, trying and failing to regain control of your too fast heart rate and breathing. Your mind was spinning with his words, trying to make sense of them. Noctis chuckled at your confused and shocked expression, then smirked as his tentacles wrapped tightly around your legs, pulling them and making you slide down the bed with a shriek until his waist was pressed right up between your legs. His hands cradled your face as he leaned down towards you, his lips only a breath away from yours.

“So beautiful,” he breathed, his eyes glowing purple as lust and power enveloped his senses. “I’m going to enjoy breeding you for all you’re worth.”

You couldn’t even finish processing his words before he melded his lips with yours, tongue slipping in and tangling with your own, drowning out your whimpers. Your hands scratched at his chest, his shoulders, trying and failing to push him away, especially without the leverage of your legs. The slimy smooth texture of his tentacles creeped their way up your back, wrapping around your arms and pulling them away from where you had been trying to push him off. Your body bucked, protesting uselessly into his kiss as his limbs proved to be an effective restraint for you.

The tentacles raised your arms up high over your head, binding them with just one appendage as the other slithered down to wrap around your waist. Noctis's own human hands weren’t idle, caressing your jaw and sliding down to your chest as he continued to deny you breath with his mouth. You shivered when he squeezed your breasts through your clothes, his tentacles slithering up your legs, leaving wet slime on your skin as they glided across your skin. You couldn't move, not with Noctis pressed flush between your legs, his tentacles binding your arms above you and holding your legs in place, wrapped around his waist. 

Noctis released your lips, leaving you gasping for air as he leaned back. You coughed in response to the sudden influx of oxygen in your lungs, your body jerking from the force of it. His tentacle around your waist moved as he leaned back, sneaking under the shirt you wore as the ones at your legs did the same with your shorts. You shivered when the slimy texture of the appendages brushed and wrapped around your chest, pressing against your nipples and leaving them hard and cold. His human hand trailed down your front, touching parts where his tentacle didn't. You were still breathing heavily, still trying to catch your breath and it drove a shock of lust through him. 

“I heard humans have to prepare before breeding,” Noctis started, eyes darkening in desire as his limbs moved to stretch your clothes, tearing them away from your body and leaving only tatters. “My friends enjoy doing it though, so it must feel good for you too, huh?” 

In an instant, you were lifted from your back, manhandled by his tentacles and turned around so you sat on top of him, your ass at the base of where the humanoid part of his body blended with his tentacles and your back to his front. You squirmed in place, tears gathering in your eyes as Noctis wrapped his arms around you, his lips touching the skin of your shoulder and his stubble prickling you. 

“Relax… this may be my first time with a human but I have heard a lot of how my kind can breed yours.” Noctis murmured, kissing your neck. His tentacles not restraining your movements had moved to slide across your body, the suckers teasingly attaching and detaching from your skin, leaving light round bruises. 

“I don't- I don't want this, Noctis. Please, stop!” You cried, trying to lean away from the tentacles touching you only to push your back against Noctis. 

Noctis did - to your surprise, indeed stop. But he was frowning at you, a look on confusion on his face. He didn’t release you, but his tentacles around your limbs did loosen, giving you a bit more freedom. His arms were still tight around your waist and no amount of you trying to push them away made them budge.

“I thought with how much more overpopulated your kind are, that you’d  _ like _ breeding.” Noctis said, a touch of confusion still in his voice as he tried to put his thoughts and confusion into words. “I’ve never met any Octomer females that would say no to a breeding.” 

You blinked repeated as you processed his words, your breathing still ragged from his kiss. You were more than shocked when the cute Octomer had actually transformed into a very much larger and older version of himself, even growing a stubble. But nothing compared to when he had suddenly  _ assaulted  _ you, expecting to have sex with you.

How would that even work? His tentacles?

You had to close your legs together when the thought made your blood rush to your cheeks and the heat between your legs. You took a deep breath, steadying yourself and your thoughts. So what? He wanted to… breed you? To have sex and make Octomer babies? And that part about not having met anyone who said no? Did Octomers just not have consent or something?

You voiced your questions, curious and maybe a little worried because what was stopping him from breeding you now anyway? He had already proved he could force it and if your reaction to even the thought of having him fuck you with his tentacles were any indication, you didn't think you would mind much. 

“We usually just breed with whoever we want. Though if we have mates, we’d only ever breed with them.” He answered, his confusion obviously still in his voice. His arms tightened around you. “I just didn't want to breed with anyone. Most of them sans Luna and some others are just attention seeking idiots trying to get higher in the ranks.” 

You blinked, spending a brief moment of wonder at what sort of hierarchy Octomers had before nodding a little. 

“Consent… is a thing for humans. It’s… a very bad thing to try and have sex… I mean,  _ breed _ with someone who doesn't want to. Like… if those female Octomer force you to breed with them.” 

Noctis blinked at that. “The eggs won't take if they try to force it, though. So I guess it wouldn't matter. I just don't want to give them the satisfaction of trying. Now though…” Noctis trailed off, his hand travelling down between your legs, his tentacles helping him force them apart. You squeaked, trying to push him away but his tentacle around your arms tightened, preventing you from doing anything. “I’ve been smelling something sweet coming from down here… I want to taste it.”

“Noctis, wait!” 

“I’ve smelt this before. With some of the human girls my friends have been breeding. You're aroused, aren't you? You  _ want  _ to be bred by me.” Noctis soothed, his fingers tracing your wet slit up and down, coating them with your slick. You whimpered when he accidentally brushed against your clit, catching his attention and making him do it again. “Oh, is that where you feel good?” 

You moaned when he relentlessly rubbed his fingers on your clit, mind going hazy as your body twitched against him. But then he stopped abruptly, showing you a small mercy as he brought his hand, wet with your juices up to his lips. Your breathing was heavy as he lapped at his fingers, his tongue slipping between his fingers and catching every drop. 

“It tastes… sweet. Huh…” Noctis turned to smile down at you. “Maybe I’ll make a meal out of you.”

You were too incoherent to reply properly, let alone do anything but shiver when he shifted you off him, his limbs maneuvering you as he slid down to his back. Your arms were held above you as you were settled right over his face, the hungry look in his eyes darkening when he saw the way your chest heaved trying to catch your breath and your body shivering in both cold and pleasure. His hands came up to grasp your thighs, caressing them softly and admiring the skin.

“So soft…” He murmured, his tongue dolling out to taste the skin of your thigh. He groaned, eye glowing purple as the taste of salt and your own flavor hit his tongue. “We’re both going to enjoy this. So relax, okay?”

You screamed when he pulled you down, his tongue delving into your core insistently. Your body bucked and writhed as much as it could with how tauntly his tentacles were holding you up. His stubble brushed against your thighs, the whiskers tickling your nub deliciously causing friction with how deeply he buried his mouth to your mound. You threw your head back when his tongue touched your clit before he closed his mouth over it, sucking it harshly and making you moan out his name. 

“Astrals,  _ yes _ ,” Noctis moaned against your folds, pulling back for a moment to give you a glowing heated look filled with lust and desire. “I think I get why the guys prefer breeding with humans definitely. Fuck, listening to you is addicting.” 

He delved back into your sex, the sounds of slurping and wetness he was producing from your body set a heat through you. You weren't even thinking about how weird this was, not with the rough texture of his tongue delving as deep as it could go inside you, the friction against your clit and the warmth of his mouth when he sucked devoured you like you were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted and he couldn't get enough of you. 

Before long, you could already feel the tightness in your belly that signified your incoming orgasm. Your body jerked harsher than before, but Noctis paid no mind to it, his tentacles tightening their grip on you to hold you steady. Your moans grew steadily louder as he continued to eat you out, the way he was hitting all of your sensitive spots with just his tongue driving you right over the edge with a scream, his name falling from your lips like it was the only thing you knew. 

Evidently, Noctis had not expected the sudden gushing of your juices, faltering for just a moment before he was back in the game, enthusiastically taking in your essence. The continuing torture of his tongue pleasuring you through your orgasm made it last ages longer and you were already begging for him to stop when you felt another release creep up on you. You struggled against his limbs restraints holding you, begging falling from your throat like droves unto deaf ears until he had you screaming and arching your back as you crested again over his mouth.

“ _ Stop _ ! Stop oh  _ gods _ , Noctis please stop!!” You begged when he  _ still _ did not relent, sobbing from oversensitivity; your muscles rippling inside you. 

Noctis sighed and pulled you away, his tentacles tightening around your arms and lifting you off his face. He gave you a pout that was utterly ruined by the deep haze of lust in his eyes. 

“Why? You were feeling good, weren't you?” He sounded exasperated as he sat up and moved you to sit on what would have been his lap if he was human. His arms came around you, his lips pressing against your collar bone. “I don't get why you humans want to stop what makes you feel good.” 

You shivered in his arms, the feel of his wet lips and light stubble on your chest making you a little more heated. Your body was still trembling from coming twice in a row and your mind was still slow from it as well. It took you probably twice as long to gather your thoughts as Noctis continued to lick and bite at your skin, his tentacles slowly caressing your body and heating you up again. 

“It-It was t-too much…” You stuttered out, your worlds slurring and hoarse from all the moaning and screaming you did.

“Isn't too much a good thing, though? You felt good, so having too much will make it better, right?” Noctis asked, clearly so confused judging by the furrowed eyebrows and frowns. “You’re so confusing…” 

Evidently, the adult Octomer had had enough of being confused, one of his tentacles sliding up your sides and neck before pushing against your lips. You kept them shut, turning away but it kept poking your cheek, smearing the slime on them across your face. You heard Noctis sigh and lift you up by your hips.

You gasped when a large wet appendage rubbed against your sex. You bucked your hips in surprise, your body instinctively rocking against the tentacles, whimpers leaving your mouth as your body got hotter and hotter by the second. You moaned, confused as to why everything suddenly felt so much hotter, why your insides felt so gods damned empty. Noctis occupied himself with marking your skin, nipping and biting at your chest, trailing down slowly to bite at your stomach. You were so close to coming again when his tentacles slid away from you. 

You whined at the loss before straightening your back with a gasp when it came back, the tip slowly pushing past your folds. You arched your back with a choked moan as the tentacle continued to push inside you, taking time for your muscles to adjust and give way for it to go  _ deeper _ . The feeling of the suckers rubbing against your walls as he slowly penetrated you, the slimy smooth texture of the outer skin, the burn of how your core stretched to fit it inside you was too much, the orgasm that crested took you by surprise. You moaned, loud and long and dragging Noctis’s name over syllables. But this time the Octomer joined you, groaning as he felt your walls squeezing onto his limb. 

“Fuck…” He hissed as he felt your muscles ripple against his, squeezing him pleasantly. “Feels so warm and good… I can't wait to breed you, Y/N.” 

Your only response was to moan again as his tentacle started sliding in and out of you digging deep into you and pressing right up against the cervix of your womb. You whimpered as the suckers on his tentacles rubbed against your g-spot, the ridges between the suckers and the switch to the sudden slimy, smooth skin of the outer layer had you bucking against the appendage, rocking with the thrusts. 

“It’s so big inside you I can see it moving.” Noctis groaned, his hand going to caress the moving bulge of his tentacle inside you. You screamed and convulsed when he pressed down on your lower abdomen, making his tentacle press against the sensitive rough patch harder just as it moved from smooth skin to the ridges, driving you abruptly off the edge of orgasm once again. His hold on your hips tightened as he held you steady, his tentacle still fucking you through your orgasmic high making it so much more than you could take. Drool and tears had slipped from your mouth and eyes at this point, your mind completely blank except for the overwhelming pleasure wrecking your body and mind. 

Without even waiting for you to calm down from your orgasmic high, his tentacles released your arms, causing you to fall before he caught and pinned you on your back, a full blown grin on his face, his eyes wide and glowing in excitement. His tentacles on your back slithered against you, the slime coating your back as the limbs holding your legs spread you wide open for Noctis. He slid easily between your spread legs, arms going between them and propping himself above you, his hands on the bed caging you under him. 

“You’re ready now, right? I can finally breed you.” Noctis asked, his tentacle pushing inside you one last time before slipping out of you. You moaned at the empty feeling in your stomach, now that the large appendage occupying it was gone. Your eyes blearily opened, trying to focus on the blurry form of Noctis above you. “Humans take so long to be ready for breeding but I suppose seeing you like this is worth it.” 

Then, to your complete surprise - or as much surprise you could muster in your current state, the front base of the area right above where his body split into his tentacles, a slit appeared and parted, revealing a sizable dick the color of his tentacles at the base that blended into the human skin color he had. Heat ignited inside you at the sight and you felt your inner muscles squeeze on the empty space inside you in anticipation. 

“Please…” You hadn't even realized you were speaking, your hand reaching for his cock before Noctis had grabbed it, raising it to his lips and kissing the knuckles, his glowing purple eyes, hooded with lust trained on your face. “Noctis, please…!”

“Yeah… Don't worry. I’ll breed you until you're almost bursting.” He soothed and then he was pushing his cock past your folds.

You moaned and arched your back, feeling him stretch you so deliciously as he groaned along with you. He leaned his forehead against your chest, shuddering at feeling his cock getting massaged by your sex. His face was red, eyes glowing brightly as lust and instinct consumed him. His grip on your hips bruising, his teeth catching your nipples, he pulled his dick out of you before slamming it back in.

You screamed, your arms flailing before wrapping around his head, hands tangled in his hair and brushing against his pointed ears.  He was stretching you so wide, so deep, you could literally feel the throbbing veins of his cock against your sensitive walls. Moaning and babbling about everything from how good he felt inside you to just screaming out his name. Noctis seemed to feed off of it, movement growing frantic the more noises you made. 

You thought that with how many times you had came already, you wouldn't have the strength to do it again but there it was in the pits of your belly, growing tighter and tighter with each thrust. It didn't help when you felt the base of his cock hitting your entrance again and again, sending wave after wave of pleasure straight to your brain.

“Come on, Y/N… relax for me, let me stretch you so you can take my knot.” Noctis groaned, biting at the skin of your chest harshly, drawing blood. He lapped it up with a moan, pulling up to stare at you with heated eyes and gritted teeth. “Astrals above, even your blood tastes amazing. Are all humans like you?” 

You moaned, not even hearing his words. All you cared about was the feel of his cock moving in and out of you, driving you insane and the base that just kept hitting your clit, almost driving even more deeper and stretching you out. You felt more than hear the small pop when your cunt stretched to accept his knot, your eyes widening in shock as a scream tore through your body from feeling it against your most sensitive spot and his tip pressing against your cervix. 

“Oh,  _ fuck!” _ You cursed, holding onto him for dear life as he rocked against you, his movements sending jolts of electric pleasure up and down your spine. His knot rubbing against your g-spot so well it was driving you insane. The pressure building in you was getting too much; fresh tears falling down your cheeks as pleasure overwhelmed your senses.

“ _ Fuck _ you took that so  _ well _ ,” Noctis groaned, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you flush against him. His tentacles weren’t even bothering holding you anymore, sliding against your body and his instead, in a frantic dance of nerves until finally, your body  _ burst,  _ leaving you screaming and thrashing in his grasp. 

Noctis hissed, feeling your walls clamp down on him tightly in your release. He rocked against you faster, desperately rubbing against your convulsing walls making you writhe and scream his name until he too came with a groan. You moaned, nails digging into the slimy skin of his back when you felt the thick warmth filling you up, spurting and spilling into you womb. You could feel the pressure in your stomach, his cum still filling you until you felt the skin of your tummy stretch. You sobbed, body shaking as Noctis heaved against your chest, his own body shuddering from the strongest release he had ever experienced. 

Your arms fell limp from him as his seed continued to pump into you. You felt so  _ full _ and  _ warm _ and  _ oh  _ so sated. Not even Noctis’s weight over you or his tentacles caressing your back and skin could deter your consciousness from slowly fading. The last thing you remembered was the slowly fading glow from Noctis’s eyes as he lifted himself off you and the pretty smile on his lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

You were maybe 80% sure last night was a dream.

It  _ had _ to be a dream from your overactive imagination. Octomers wanting to breed with humans? Actually fucking you with his tentacles and then a dick that emerged from a slit above his tentacles?  _ Pfft _ . That sounded more like a bad hentai show.

_ A really hot bad hentai show. _

You shook your head, gritting your teeth and forcing your blush to go down, the chilly morning sea breeze cooling your cheeks. After waking up in bed, alone and completely bare save for your blankets, you thought everything last night had been a dream. You laughed at your own overly imaginative mind, chalking it up to you reading raunchy novels late at night despite knowing deep in your mind that you had not.

But then you attempted to move, only to be met with sore limbs -  _ achingly pleasant _ sore limbs. An ache you knew could only come from a  _ really _ good night of fucking. In denial and very much nearly hysterical, you fought against the soreness towards the bathroom, intent on taking a shower and waking yourself up from your own fantasies. But then, halfway into the shower you felt it.

The slow trickle of something thick and liquid running down your inner thighs from between your legs.

You froze, not daring to look down even as you knew - yet denied - was evidence from what happened last night continued to run down your legs. Your achingly sore and sensitive inner muscles could feel it, as thick cum surrendered to gravity.

Frantic with panic and disbelief you washed yourself hastily, almost stumbling in your shower and hurting yourself. You didn’t know whether to cry, laugh in hysteria, or moan in arousal at how much cum Noctis pumped into you. It just continued to trickle out of you in droves and you weren’t even sure just how much had been inside you.

You were practically about to have a full blown panic attack from the thought of actually getting pregnant with Octomer babies. Or was it eggs? Oh dearly beloved gods, how the hell did cross breeding even work?! Would your birth control even work against Octomer seed? Fuck, would the morning after pill?

After sitting in the shower for what felt like hours (but when you checked the time was only forty-five minutes), you shakily dressed yourself and ate some bread for breakfast before deciding that a nice morning stroll at the pier was a good idea. You needed to cool off and the sea had always been your safe space.

That is, until Noctis.

You cursed yourself for thinking about him, shoving your hands into the pockets of the hoodie you wore. Glaring at the horizon and thankful for the hat you decided to put on that shaded your eyes from the morning rays, you took a deep breath and decided to cut your weekend off short. If what happened last night actually was real, you knew you shouldn't stay here. Sex with Noctis had felt good. It felt  _ more _ than good. You didn't even know you had a damn tentacle kink until last night and you never thought you would ever experience such a fetish other than monster dildos sold online.

And that fucking knot at the base of his dick. You may have been delirious with pleasure but  _ fuck _ if you didn't remember how good it felt to have it inside of you, rubbing against your-

_ God fucking damnit! _

You hissed through your teeth, abruptly turning around, intent to start packing to go home. This place was dangerous. You just wanted a weekend away from all the drama with family and work and love! Not a permanent place to esc-

“You know, the point of breeding you was to keep my seed inside of you. Not for you to wash it out.”

You froze.

Slowly, even when you knew you should have just walked away, you turned around. Your eyes widened at seeing a younger looking Noctis resting on the pier. His hair more closely resembling the mini form you had seen on him, rather than the flatter hair he had while looking devilishly older. The younger features you saw now were reminiscent of the much older lines that had seduced you last night. But his eyes. They were the same intense blue you saw before things got really heated up last night and they glowed purple with lu-

_ Fuck,  _ **_why_ ** _ god damn it?!? _

Trying, and most likely failing - judging from the smirk Noctis gave you - to push down the blood rushing your cheeks, you turned fully to face him, watching as he held himself above the water with his hands on the pier, giving him the boost to hoist his body out of the water. His tentacles lazily splashed around or slithered on the wood, and you desperately tried not to let your thoughts wander to how those same tentacles had fucked you stupid before his co-

_ FUCK! _

“Noctis,” you called his name in return and had to wince internally at how lame you sounded. “What are you doing here?”

Noctis stared at you for a bit longer, as if contemplating something before an easy smile graced his lips.

“Well, you probably fell asleep last night so you didn't hear me, but I did say I wanted to breed you again.” Noctis shrugged, either genuinely not noticing or ignoring the way your face flushed a deep crimson at his words. “You really enjoyed it last night so why not, right? Prompto told me it was hard to breed humans and you need a couple more rounds before the egg takes.”

Ignoring the flash of heat that ran right down to your core at his words, you glared at him, feeling peeved at both him and at your own body’s reaction. Him for forcing sex on you and trying to get you pregnant, blatantly not caring if you wanted it or not. Your body because of its gods damned reaction to his words and his actions the night before, even if it did leave you feeling really sated and go-

_ … Why do you even bother protesting this, really? _

It was more than obvious your body was already craving more. And Noctis was fun to have around, judging from the little time you spent  _ not _ having sex with him. He was nice and he was genuinely curious about humans, if not slightly confused of all the things humans did and maybe ignored the social niceties you were used to trying and failing to dance around.

It was kind of refreshing. Like you didn't have to be someone you weren't with him. He had no expectations for you to be a good daughter, friend, worker. He just wanted to breed you and he  _ seemed _ like he liked you. More than any other girl under the sea anyway. And yeah, maybe it made you feel good that an Octomer would choose you to breed with over any other person of his own species or even other humans, though the latter could be rationalized over him not really having met any others.

“You realize that I’m only here until tomorrow, right?” you said instead of immediately accepting that Noctis wanted to breed you again. “Even if you did manage to uh…’breed’ me, I still have to go home.”

“But I thought you said you came here to get away from stuff?” Noctis frowned at this, eyes furrowed in disappointment and confusion. “Why would you want to go back?”

_ Because I’m supposed to. Because I can't keep running away from my problems forever. Because I’m a damn coward and can't take the first step to save myself. Take your pick. _

“Look, I just can't stay, alright?” you reaffirmed, taking a deep breath and turning around to head back. “Goodbye.”

You didn't make it a step away before you felt a wet appendage wrap around your ankle, abruptly pulling you down and making you slide across to the edge of the pier. Your hat went flying off your head as your hoodie slid up your body and you had to hastily pull it back down when his eyes flashed purple at the show of skin.

“Noctis!” you yelled, feeling incredulous that he actually had the damn nerve to stop you. Well, you should have figured though considering he completely ignored your protests last night as well. “Let me go!”

“No,” Noctis denied you, his palms on either side of you as he forced himself between your legs as they dangled off the ledge of the pier, your shoes dipping into the sea. He trapped you there, his tentacles now firmly wrapped around your legs as he leaned forward to try and capture your lips.

You pushed him away, your hands on his shoulders and you scowled at him, pushing away the flash of heat that soared inside you at the feeling of his tentacles restraining you. He scowled back at you, looking very irritated by your denial.

“You don't even want to go ‘home’,” he said. You could practically hear the air quotes in his words.

“You don't know that!” you snapped. You immediately flinched in guilt at the hurt you caught in his eyes, slumping and grabbing onto him quickly when he tried to withdraw from you. “Wait, no! I’m sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I just…”

You trailed off, not really sure how to explain your problems. Or if you even wanted to talk about them, especially with someone you barely knew. A wet hand on your cheek brought you out of your thoughts. Noctis’ confused but comforting smile had you smiling back at him briefly.

“Come in the water with me,” Noctis demanded, though somehow you knew he was actually asking you. “I want to show you something.”

You blinked, then gave an exasperated grin. “Noct, I can't breathe underwater.”

“Leave that to me,” he teased back, then he abruptly pulled you down into the water with a laugh.

You shriek, a shot of fear and panic flowing through you as you are suddenly submerged in the water. You shut your mouth and eyes, hoping you were quick enough. You felt the heaviness of the water, your legs kicking instinctively to help you float. A hand on your shoulder made you squint open an eye to see Noctis grinning mischievously at you.

“Breathe,” he murmured, the water not muffling his voice as you assumed it would.

You looked at him as if he was insane but he laughed, swooping down to you and claiming your lips instead. You pushed against him but Noctis simply wrapped his hands around your wrists, holding them apart and practically pushing you against the wooden pillars that supported the pier. You struggled to just shut your mouth to him, but his tongue was insistently prodding at your lips and then his tentacle was slipping under your hoodie.

You gasped and Noctis took advantage of it, slipping his tongue in and kissing you enthusiastically. Panicked, you struggled against him harder until Noctis finally separated from you, laughing his heart out. You stared at him in disbelief, completely flabbergasted by him.

“Noctis, I can't breathe underwater!”

“Well, you're breathing and talking perfectly fine right now,” he grinned, mirth in his tone and eyes.

You stopped, blinking stupidly at him for a moment before looking down at yourself. Your clothes were floating in the water and you were still kicking your legs to keep yourself afloat. Stupefied, you opened your mouth and let yourself breathe normally, surprised when instead of inhaling water, there was only air entering you.

“How…”

“Magic,” Noctis simply said, wiggling his fingers at you with a grin. Then he grabbed your wrist, pulling you with him as he swam towards the deep ocean. “Now come on!”

“You're basically pulling me already, Noctis!” you half yelled, your eyes taking in the beautiful sea bed filled with colorful fish and reefs. It was inspiring to see it without the protection of your goggles and it was simply breathtaking. Watching the Discovery Channel had nothing on seeing this for yourself in person. Your lips stretched into a smile, something akin to peace settling inside you in what felt like the first time in a really long time. “Where are you taking me?”

“Insomnia,” Noctis replied, looking back at you with a grin that made your heart beat faster. “My home.”

Noctis stopped just before what looked to be a large empty space. You looked around curiously, seeing nothing but various marine animals swimming around, the sea bed, and the various vegetation.

“Um, Noctis?” you called out, confused as to why he had stopped in front of nothing.

“This is one of the entrances to Insomnia.” Noctis explained, raising one hand and laying it on what seemed to be nothing until you saw the water ripple and sparkles of crystal slowly leaked out from it. He turned and grinned at your gobsmacked expression, releasing your wrist in favor of wrapping and arm around you and pulling you closer. “Passing the barrier the first time will make you a little sick, so hold on to me.”

Noctis waited for you to wrap your arms around his torso before dropping a sudden kiss to your temple. You didn't have time to react before he pushed against the rippling water and a sudden rush of nausea overtook you. You closed your eyes, doing your best to keep your mouth shut and trying to calm down the rising bile in your throat. You felt a hand rubbing soothing circles up and down your back to help you.

“You okay?” Noctis asked once your shoulders stopped shaking from your effort to not expulse the contents of your stomach. He looked a little panicked with worry at how extremely pale you were.

“I…I think so,” you stuttered out, taking a deep breath to calm yourself. “Let's just…not be in a hurry to do that again.”

“You can just stay here the,.” Noctis replied easily with a grin. “I’ll breed you everyday.” Still pale, you cracked open an eye to glare at him. 

“I have to go home, Noctis,” you said, trying not to snap at him again. “And I never agreed to- to breed with you!”

Gods, you hated the heat that ignited in you whenever he said that.

“Sure you have to go back. But you don't  _ want _ to.” Noctis shot back, his eyes narrowing in irritation. “What’s the problem with following what you want?”

“A lot of things, okay!” You huffed, making him sigh at you. He shifted his hold to grab your arm, pulling you with him as he swam towards what looked like a rocky hill. “You’d better be planning on bringing me back, Noctis.”

“Sure.” He dismissed. “Come on, it's just over this hill.”

You wanted to yell at him for his tone but you stopped short when the shining light from over the hill caught your attention. Your eyes widened in shock and awe as Noctis pulled you right to the edge of the hill.

Insomnia sprawled across acres. Your eyesight couldn't even see how far the city stretched, lights shining brilliantly in the far horizon. Tall metallic buildings cramped together with beautiful roads intertwining everywhere. There were no cars but you could see more Octomers swimming freely, following the roads while others were simply swimming everywhere else. It looked nothing like what you expected. It looked more like what you expected of the surface’s cities to look like. Like those crowded cities you saw in travel brochures: advanced and thriving with activity.

“This is…Insomnia?” You mumbled to yourself, still in disbelief at the beautiful city laid out before you. “It's beautiful…”

“Isn't it?” He agreed proudly, his smile genuinely excited as he took your hand. “Come on, I want to show you the Citadel.”

Noctis pulled you with him, dragging you along as he swam above the entire city, heading toward the tallest building in the centre of everything. There were a couple other Octomers that looked at you curiously, but most just ignored you, choosing to wave or greet Noctis instead. He seemed to be a really big deal, judging from all the bowing and offers of free stuff he got which he seemed to just either deny politely or awkwardly smile back. It was sort of endearing because it was obvious he wasn’t used to it, or just didn’t like it. Which was so much different from the bratty personality you had glimpsed before.

The Citadel seemed to be the main office administrative building of the entire city. The building itself was fairly empty but the surrounding ones were so busy and packed with Octomers like ants on picnic food. The interior looked like some kind of fancy office building and you blinked when you realized in place of elevators, there were simply empty spaces to swim up. For a moment, you thought it was silly but then realized with how fast Octomers could swim, it would be faster that way.

Noctis, obviously knowing you couldn’t swim for so long, dragged you all the way up, speeding past several floors. You were maybe a little surprised when he didn’t bump into any other Octomer using the shafts. He stopped at one of the highest floors, pulling you out of the shaft into a hallway.

“Your Majesty!”

You blinked at the Octomer currently occupying the hallway. He was a cross-looking one with purple tentacles, looking a little older than Noctis’ current form. You noticed his purple skin, dotted with darker purple spots, came over his shoulders, going all the way up to his neck and framing his eyes like a pair of glasses. His green eyes were striking, yet warm when they roved over Noctis in what looked to be well-hidden worry. His arms were crossed over his chest, looking far more exasperated than the cross expression his face held a few seconds ago when he called for…Majesty? Who?  _ Noctis? _

“Ugh. Ignis…” Noctis mumbled to himself before giving the other Octomer a sheepish smile. “Hi?”

Ignis looked like he wanted to yell but simply sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

“I expect you know that the Council is not very pleased with you currently,” he spoke, voice carrying a hint of warning that made Noctis tense. “Noctis…”

“I know,” Noctis interrupted, looking away. “I can handle them. Don’t worry about it.”

“...If you’re sure, sire,” Ignis gave in, then turned his attention to you with a small smile. “I apologize for my rudeness. I am Ignis Scientia. You must be Y/N. Thank you for agreeing to breed with my King.”

You blinked at the formal tone that reminded you of the royal accents you heard on television before balking in surprise. You tried to protest but the tight grip Noctis had on your wrist had you stopping. You couldn’t see his face, but for some reason, looking at his side profile from the corner of your eye made you hesitate before denying Ignis’s words.

“Um. Yeah…sure.” you say instead, internally wincing at how lame you sounded.

Ignis gave you a gentle smile that made you feel simultaneously guilty and relieved that you lied. You awkwardly smiled back at him before he turned to Noctis.

“Perhaps the Council will stop pestering you to take a mate and breed one of the…other ladies,” he had paused before calling them ‘ladies’ which made Noctis snort and throw back a smirk.

“Just call them gil-digging harpies, Iggy. That is what they are,” Noctis scoffed, then proceeded to pull you with him as he passed Ignis. “Well, if you don’t need me…?”

Ignis gave him an exasperated look. “I’ll have a room prepared for Miss Y/N beside yours and food will be brought up for you both. Do try to answer the door, Noct.”

“Will do, Iggy,” Noctis agreed with a grin, then pulled you down the hallway away from Ignis.

Once out of sight, you planted your feet on the floor, stopping Noctis from dragging you away. He turned to you, confused at the glare you sent to him.

“Mind telling me why I just lied to your friend? And a room? What?” You demanded, more than just a little cross. You had enough lies in your own life. “Also ‘Your Majesty’? A King? What’s up with that?”

“Was it really a lie, though?” Noctis smiled at you, mischief and satisfaction in his eyes, clearly ignoring the later half of your demanding questions. “You can’t say you don’t actually want to.”

You slumped your shoulders looking away, glaring at the intricate carvings on the walls. Sex with Noctis was definitely amazing and you didn’t mind that. It was the actual breeding part as well as your own life back home that bothered you.

“And the rest of my questions?” You asked again instead, making Noctis sigh at you. “I’m not staying here Noctis.”

“Will you let me convince you, at least?” He asked, eyes flashing once again to the purple that sent shivers down your spine the night before. You opened your mouth to protest, but he was already cornering you against the wall, his hands on either side of your head, tentacles sliding up your legs. “Tell me the truth, Y/N. There’s really nothing truly important to you waiting at ‘home’, am I right?”

He was right,  _ gods damn him _ . Parents who used you for the money you made, ‘friends’ who were only there because they wanted something from you, a workplace that you left you feeling exhausted going to day after day? The only good thing at home was your best friend. And you knew even they could move on without you there.

Was there really anything keeping you at ‘home’? You felt guilt at the thought of leaving behind your best friend. But at the same time, maybe if you stayed, they wouldn't be burdened with you and your piles of emotional baggage anymore. You wouldn't be able to butt into their lives with complaints of your own life. 

She might be happier without you to care for.

“Stay with me,” Noctis implored, his voice soft and low, his fingers tracing your lips, your jaw, trailing a path down to your neck where he brushed his thumb against your collarbone gently. His eyes intensely blue as he stared into your own, you couldn’t help but notice the tiny flecks of purple in them. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Noctis…” You knew you shouldn't. You had a life to go back to no matter how shitty it was. No matter how much you just didn't want to deal with it. It was your responsibility to your own life, you couldn't just-

“Why?” You breathed out finally, your voice wavering and Noctis leaned away, his eyes still holding your gaze, but he could hear the seriousness of your question. He knew you weren’t taking this as a joke anymore or continuing any denial of your own desires. “Why me, Noctis?”

“Because…” He started, hesitating visibly and you could see for the first time some kind of thought in his own decisions. “You're  _ different _ . You're genuinely kind and you don't…you don't expect anything in return for that kindness. You're nothing like any other woman I’ve met that I haven't known since I was a kid and…I want to know more about you.”

“That…You don't need me to live here to get to know me, Noctis…” you murmured, feeling heat rising to your cheeks at the sincerity of his words.

“But you are hurting  _ there _ ,” Noctis reaffirmed, almost sternly, his hand now cupping your cheek gently. “And I don't want to see you come back here hurting after going ‘home’.”

“I…” You stopped, not really knowing if this was the right thing to do for yourself. “You said...breeding…?”

“I…Prompto told me breeding was how humans showed they were interested in each other,” he paused, furrowing his eyebrows in what looked to be confused panic. “Was I…wrong?”

“No,” you giggled. He really wasn’t wrong, not really. Your shoulders relaxed as you thought it over again. With Octomers being so rare…was it any wonder that breeding - that sex, was more for survival than pleasure? From his own reactions last night, it was more than obvious he had never really seen breeding as anything more than a duty. “Not really…”

“Y/N…?” Noctis called your name softly in question, and maybe a little bit of actual hope.

“Okay,” you breathed out, biting your lip right after in nervousness and seeing the way his eyes widened in glee. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

No sooner had the words left your mouth, Noctis already closed the distance, pressing his lips against yours and consequently pushing you against the wall. The tapestry dug into your back as your arms rose to wrap around his neck, lips parting and letting his tongue inside to dance with yours. You could feel the tentacles that had lain idle against you move again, wrapping around your waist and legs, creeping up your body and under your hoodie.

You hummed into the kiss at the feel of the cold limbs against your bare skin, taking in the resulting shiver and heat that travelled down your spine. The suckers popping against your skin, curling around your breasts and squeezing had you gasping away from him, a low moan leaving your throat. Noctis groaned in reaction, already pulling away and dragging you as he swam swiftly towards the door at the end of the hallway.

You barely had any time to gather your thoughts before Noctis was pulling you inside the room, gathering you in his arms, his tentacles wrapping and gliding around your limbs. His mouth met yours again, hurriedly but also taking his time to explore the cavern of your mouth, barely letting you breathe as his tongue danced with yours.

His hand slipped under your hoodie alongside his tentacles, caressing your skin and sighing in delight when his palm met your bare breasts. Your breathing hitched into the kiss at the contrast between his warm hand and cold tentacle brushing and pressing against your nipples. Hastily, Noctis parted from you, pulling the hoodie off of you and making your hair float haphazardly in the water.

His eyes glowed purple, so reminiscent of the night before and making your core clench. You reached for him just as he did for you, intertwining your fingers as he leaned toward you to devour your lips again. You hummed against the kiss, pressing closer and molding your half bare form against his front. He hissed at the contact, his arm wrapping around your waist as his tentacles started sliding under your shorts and curling over the waistband to pull it off of you.

Standing completely naked, wrapped up in his arms and tentacles, wet like you had never been before, you were so fucking ready for him to fuck you stupid again. But the earlier thoughts of getting pregnant had your body cooling down, even as Noctis had left your lips to nibble and mark the expanse of your neck and shoulders.

“Noctis…” you called for his attention, breath hitching when one of his bites broke your skin, making blood flow. He groaned as he lapped it up, more intent on your body than your words. “Noctis wait…”

“Hmm, what is it?” Noctis hummed against your skin, sighing when he felt your hands against his shoulder pushing him away. He obliged you though, pulling away from you but also pulling you toward the bed behind him.

You let him guide you, your mind focused on other things. “How does cross breeding work? I mean…How would I…”

“You’d give birth like all humans do just…The baby will have…extra…limbs in the womb.” Noctis said slowly, very well aware and remembering the first time Prompto’s girl got pregnant and her subsequent freak out over it.

You felt blood leave your face at the thought, not really sure how you wanted to take the imagery of giving birth naturally to an Octomer baby, or the thought of having tentacles inside you in a very different way. Noctis held your face in his hands, pulling you closer so he could kiss your forehead gently, pulling away with a reassuring smile.

“I can take you to meet Prompto’s human girl later. She’s already given birth to a couple already if you want to know more about it,” Noctis said gently, his tentacles wrapping around your shoulders in comfort. You gave him a tentative nod and he turned you around so your back was facing the bed.

You let your body fall onto it as Noctis followed, his hands and other limbs already on your body, caressing and leaving a heated trail of lust; his every movement was intent on getting that fire of desire going again in your belly. You sigh, finally, as his tentacles start wrapping around your legs, creeping higher and higher to your no doubt dripping cunt. But his fingers arrived first and you arched your back with a gasp of bliss. Curiously and slowly, they easily slipped inside you and you shuddered at the feeling of your muscles eagerly clamping down on his fingers.

“Your body is more ready than it was yesterday…Does that mean I don’t have to prepare you as much?” Noctis murmured lowly, his lips still brushing the skin of your chest. Your own hands were not idle, tangling in his hair and tugging as his fingers curled inside of you. You didn’t reply, mind more focused on the feel of his fingers inside you and his tentacles curling around you, making him chuckle. “Better safe than sorry though, right?”

You whined when he removed his fingers only to gasp when a wiggling limb replaced it, slowly digging past your folds, and without the mind blowing orgasms to loosen you up like he did yesterday, you could feel the suckers going in pop by pop. You shuddered with a moan as the heat of desire practically tripled with each inch that entered you. Noctis watched your face carefully, taking in every gasp and moan, every hitch of your breath and movement of your eyes, the flush of your skin.

You were gorgeous and  _ Astrals _ he could feel the heat of arousal settle in his own body. 

You could feel the tentacle wiggling deeper and deeper until the tip curled against your cervix. You threw your head back with a moan, shuddering as his limb withdrew from you only to fill you again. Noctis’ hand came up to caress the moving bulge on your body, stroking and pressing down as it thrusts in and out of you. Moans and groans fell from your lips as he continued to fuck you with his tentacle, moving it along your walls and setting your body on fire as the coil in your gut grew tighter and tighter.

“Noctis…!” You moaned when he pressed down on your lower abdomen, pushing the most sensitive part of your insides against the moving limb inside you. For a moment, you thought your vision went blurry and white but it came back at the next slow thrust. You nearly broke into a sob when the tightness you felt in your belly came and went with the uneven thrusts, keeping you on the edge, on the very precipice of falling.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” he murmured, leaning down and capturing your lips with his. Pulling back slightly, his tentacle exited your core and you whined pitifully at the feeling of loss that overcame you. The muffled laugh from him had you glaring blearily at him, your vision still blurry from the pleasure clouding your mind.

“Will you let me try something?” Noctis asked, his youthful visage even more prominent with the twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

“What?” You asked, taking a deep breath to try and focus on his words.

“Something Gladio said was called ‘anal’?”

You blinked, not really sure if you were hearing things right. Did Noctis just say he wanted to try anal sex with you? Seeing the curious and eager look in his face, you faintly thought that yes, he did say he wanted to have anal sex with you. Heat blossomed in you at the thought of having his tentacles in your ass  _ and  _ your cunt. You were never one for anal but…you didn’t know you had a tentacle kink either.

“Um. Yeah but. I’ve…I’ve never really…” you trailed off, a hint of nervousness in your voice.

“Guess it’ll be the first time for both of us,” Noctis grinned, swooping forward to kiss you briefly. “We’ll go slow.”

His reassurance relaxed you a little and then he moved down, his tentacles wrapping firmly around your legs and pulling up, making you yelp as your ass hovered in the air for him. It was an awkward position considering he was kneeling at his own comfortable height and almost your entire body was off the bed so he could settle your sex right before his face. He licked his lips at the sight of you presented so deliciously for him. Unable to help himself, Noctis buried his mouth to your sex, eagerly taking the taste of your essence on his tongue and digging deeper for more. You bucked your hips, moans leaving your throat as Noctis insistently tried to devour you. Your muscles fluttered in response to his actions, the coil in your belly tightening until you felt it  _ snap _ .

You screamed as your orgasm washed through you, body convulsing and writhing against the firm hold Noctis had on your thighs. Your fists twisted in the sheets, knuckles going white and your nails digging into your palms even through the fabric in your hands. Noctis parted from your twitching sex, glowing eyes alight with delight as he took in your pleasure ridden form. 

“That is never going to get old,” Noctis grinned down at you, wickedly flicking his tongue against your sensitive clit and making you moan shakily. “You sound and taste delicious; it's a little addicting.” 

Taking a stuttered breath, you tried futilely to glare at him but the effects of what would have been a fright inducing glare were reduced to nothing from the bright blush on your face and your lips parted for breath. With a short laugh, Noctis gathered your leaking juices on his fingers, playing with your folds, making you gasp and shudder under his touch. With how sensitive you were, you barely noticed his fingers travelling down to the crack of your ass, his finger prodding at the tight muscle there. 

The moment you felt it though, your body immediately tensed, not used to feeling anything there. But Noctis kept gently prodding against the hole, and you forced yourself to relax for it. The first breach felt  _ weird _ and it was probably obvious on your face because Noctis frowned at you. 

“You okay?” he asked, a worried furrow in his brow. 

“Just…just feels weird,” you say, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the strangeness of having something poking at your asshole. “Um, maybe try…my clit…?” 

Noctis blinked, confused and hesitated a bit. You were about to tell him what a clit was, figuring he wasn't familiar with the names of human anatomy when his tentacles shifted you a little lower and his mouth came to close around your clit. You moaned loudly at the sudden suction on the sensitive nub, feeling your inner walls clench around nothing in response to him. His tongue flicked against the bud, before delving down into your folds, stimulating you and feeding into the slowly building heat in your belly.

Consumed in pleasure as you were, you hadn’t realized he had managed to stretch your ass enough to fit a finger in all the way to his knuckle. You didn't even notice him pumping it in and out of your slowly, not until he attempted to dig another finger up your ass. Before your body could even tense in surprise, he was sucking on your clit again, one of his tentacles, slithering up and squeezing itself under his chin to enter your sex.

You threw your head back, moans leaving your throat in a symphony of pleasure as Noctis continued to fuck you in both your holes. The burn of your ass being stretched was immediately washed away with the way he was sucking on your clit as his tentacle thrust in and out of you, rubbing against your walls and ensuring it rubbed all over the rough patch of muscles that sent electrifying pleasure up your spine. Even the odd feeling of having something moving in her ass was starting to feed into the oncoming orgasm you could  _ feel _ would wreck you beyond belief. 

The continuous assault on your senses had you writhing even worse than before, your body jerking to the point Noctis had to wrap a few more of his appendages around your body to hold you still for him. Tears filled your eyes as the overwhelming pleasure overtook your mind and body, your thoughts centered on the tight coil in your belly that grew tighter and tighter and you were so fucking sure you were about to come...and then Noctis pulled away from you, his fingers slowly leaving your ass and his tentacle stilling inside you and halting your orgasm.

Whining out a sob of protest, you flail your arms to reach for him before his tentacles wrapped around them, pulling you off the bed as Noctis manhandled you to lay on top of him, your ass sticking out as you straddled him where he sat comfortable against the headboard. With a smug smile on his face, he cupped and caressed your cheek gently before pulling you further on top of him, his mouth covering yours and his tongue slipping inside to tangle with your own. His tentacle inside you moved again, slowly thrusting in and out of you, but it wasn't enough; the thrusts were too shallow, the pace too slow to help you reach the state you were in before. Your moans of disappointment were muffled as you tried to wiggle your hips to get it to rub against your g-spot again, but to no avail. Noctis breathed a laugh against your lips, his fingers sliding between you to brush and rub against your clit. You groaned, the flash of pleasure curling in your belly igniting but it wasn't enough, God's holy fuck it wasn't  _ enough _ .

And then you felt the cold slimy sensation of his limb sliding up your thighs, moving against the one still fucking you slowly and then very gently and slowly prodding at your asshole. You gasp at the sensation, but with the constant fucking and stimulation your body relaxed enough for the tentacle to push past the tight ring of muscle. You stuttered out a long moan, mouth hanging open at the feeling of the hugeness of the tentacle stretching your ass and the girth filling up your insides and pushing against its twin still moving in your vagina. 

“Oh gods, oh fuck,  _ Noctis!” _ You moaned, drool leaking from your lips as your back arched at the first thrust into your ass. “Holy  _ fuck _ , oh my gods.” 

Noctis laughed breathlessly as he watched your debauched face and body bend to the pleasure he was giving you. He pried your hand off the sheets you had a death grip on, intertwining your fingers with his and bringing it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently as his tentacles continued to fuck you. Moan after moan, incoherent babbles of pleasure left your lips as his tentacle shoved deep inside your ass, pressing against the thin wall of muscle and tissue that separated it from its twin still moving slowly in your cunt. He could feel his own arousal rising almost painfully in response to you. 

Before you, Noctis never understood why Prompto and Gladio had chosen humans to breed with, nor why their breedings always took so long. At first he thought it was just because it took longer for humans to be ready to be bred but after breeding Y/N only once…he could definitely get used to the appeal of taking his sweet time getting his beautiful breeder ready for his seed. Your sweet voice moaning and calling his name was addicting, as was the taste of your essence and skin - even your blood! Astrals, it was amazing -  _ you _ were amazing. 

He wondered what you sounded like calling him by his rightful title. He never did answer your question about it. 

“Hey, Y/N,” he called sweetly, his grin growing as your eyes fluttered to focus your attention on him. His tentacles slowed enough to leave you almost sobbing in need, the fullness in your body driving you insane because you were close,  _ so fucking close _ to coming. But his slow pace wasn't enough for you and he stopped flicking at your clit when he called you by name. A pitiful whine escaped your lips as your body shuddered in need. Noctis’s eyes lightened to purple as lust overtook him. But he had a goal right now, and he would get it before he indulged himself in you. 

“Y/N…You asked me about my title before, didn't you?” Noctis cooed softly, smirking at the confused expression that slipped onto your flushed face. “I never really told you but I  _ am _ the King of Insomnia.”

Your pleasure muddled brain might have been sluggish but you could practically feel the gears in your head stop short at the declaration. Ignis  _ had _ called him ‘Your Majesty’ but you hadn't thought…you hadn't thought that was actually true because…

Because why would the bloody King of an entire bloody race want  _ you?! _

Your response to this was interrupted when the tentacle in your vagina surged up inside you. Your orgasm ripped through you so suddenly you screamed, head thrown back and body shaking. Noctis groaned, feeling your walls squeezing on his limbs so tightly they could barely move from you. 

“Do me a favor, Y/N…” he growled in impatience, ripping his tentacle from your sex abruptly, leaving you no time to even register the emptiness in you, especially since his other limb was still thrusting in and out of your ass. His cock slipped out of the slit it hid in, rock hard and pulsing in his lap, its head barely touching the drenched lips of your cunt. “Call me your King when you reach your peak again, okay?”

You very nearly sobbed when his hands gripped your hips, almost slamming you onto his engorged cock. His cock didn't have the girth of his tentacle but  _ holy fuck _ if he didn't fill you just as well and deliciously. You could  _ feel _ him pulsing against your sensitive walls, causing you to collapse against him, arms going around his shoulders as he started to move you on him, lifting you off slightly only to push you back down. You moaned into his ear, shuddering as he continued to bounce you on his dick, the tentacle in your ass still shallowly thrusting in and out of you and pressing against the walls between your passages; you briefly feared he’d tear you apart. But the thought was washed away by the simultaneous thrusts in both your holes, your vision going black for just a moment at the intensity of your burning nerves.

The heat in your belly spread the longer and faster and harder Noctis fucked you. You could barely stay coherent with the electrifying pleasure shooting through your body; your mind went hazy and muddled with nothing but the feel of him inside you, filling you to the brim. Gasping moans left you when you felt the base of his cock, his fucking  _ knot _ , continued to hit against your clit and trying to push inside you. You arched your back, steadying yourself on his shoulders and trying to stretch yourself, trying to get that knot inside you because  _ Gods _ you remember what that felt like. The intense feeling of being so full, of your g-spot being pressed against constantly, of having him inside you so fully, you were almost bursting. The tentacle in your ass stuttered its movements, moving almost all the way out before finally,  _ finally  _ you felt yourself stretch and his knot popped into you. 

A staggering wail of pleasure left you at the feeling of his knot inside you, pressing against your walls and stretching your channel to fit it all in. Your muscles rippled and you couldn't help but whimper as tears started dropping from your eyes, the heat running through your veins overwhelming you. Noctis' grip on your hips tightened almost to the point of bruising you, his teeth gritted tightly, hissing at the feeling of his knot inside your hot body. 

“ _ Fuck _ …I still can't believe how well you took that,” Noctis groaned, leaning his head against your chest, shuddering as your muscles continued to ripple around him. “You feel so good…” 

“Noct…” you whimpered, wiggling as the heat coiling in your abdomen grew almost painfully tight. You wanted to come, you  _ needed _ to come and you needed to feel him come with you, to feel him bursting inside you and filling you up with his own cum. “Noctis, my King,  _ please _ .” 

Purple glowed stronger in his eyes at the sound of his title falling from your lips. He could feel his knot swelling inside you, making both of you groan. He cursed as he rocked his dick inside you, his movements bordering on desperate as he tried to bring you over the edge before he could release inside you. His tentacle in your ass continuing its thrusts, making you moan in need, the coil in your abdomen growing even  _ tighter _ .

“Come on, Y/N…come for your King,” his voice was hoarse with desire and firm in his demand and fucking hell if it didn't go straight to your core.

It was almost pathetic how you obeyed his words, your vision going white as your entire form quivered with the way your orgasm rocked through you. You couldn't even remember how many times you came since you started. But it must have been more than a couple of times because you could practically  _ feel _ how sensitive you were. You could feel every move your muscles made, feel every ridge of his tentacle in your ass, the veins and pulsing of his cock in your cunt. You hadn't even realized you were gasping and choking on your own breaths until Noctis pushed you backwards on your back, his eyes alight with purple and wide in excitement. His tentacle retreated the moment he moved and you winced at the weirdness of feeling empty in that hole all of a sudden.

You couldn’t dwell on it when you choked on a moan as he personally lifted your legs to keep you spread for him and moved to rock into you again, his knot pressing against your sore rough muscles. Your hands flailed, gripping onto the sheets in desperation as your over-sensitive muscles were stimulated again, mouth falling open with stuttered groans, your body jerking against him in protest and eagerness. Noctis joined you, vocally going deeper and letting out more groans as he felt your body fluttering around him. The lost flushed look on your face, drool leaking from your lips, eyes hazy and unfocused, it was too good, too much. He wanted to see it again and again. 

You could have sworn your vision went black the moment you felt a hot burst in your stomach. Hot thick liquid that you instinctively knew was Noctis’s cum filling you up, long and so _, so much_. You barely heard the grunt and sigh of satisfaction coming from him, the roaring in your ears too loud to listen properly. You could only vaguely recall the feel of his hand on your stomach, feeling awfully full and _oh_ _so stretched_. 

You didn’t know if you had fallen asleep or if you had just been drifting off but then a cold liquid slipped down your throat and suddenly you were opening your eyes, seeing Noctis’ face close to yours, his lips latched onto your own. You instinctively swallowed the rest of the liquid in your mouth that he fed you. Abruptly, you felt more awake than ever, the soreness of your body apparent and most of all, the pulsing length still inside you, the knot still pressing against your sensitive insides. You gasped at the first rock of his hips, breaking the kiss as the familiar heat of your orgasm began to coil deep inside you again. Your body shook as you stared at Noctis's smirking face above you, a deep feeling of disbelief and desire rising inside you. 

“Sorry, Y/N. I’ll let you rest later,” he grinned, eyes flashing between blue and purple, his voice going from a smooth tenor to an impossibly deep baritone. You watched in a mix of fascination and arousal as his form began to shift and the familiar beard, squared jaw, flattened hair, and salacious grin from the night before began appearing. You could feel his cock somehow growing inside you, pressing harder against your walls and you had to let out a stuttered breath at the feeling. A much older looking Noctis leaned down, brushing his lips against your temple before pulling back and his hand went tracing up your thigh towards your engorged clit. The grin on his face grew mischievous.

“But I have a vested interest in seeing that face of yours lost in pleasure again.  _ Now.” _


	3. Chapter 3

Taking you down to Insomnia was probably the best idea he’d had in a very long time, Noctis mused to himself when he entered his rooms. You were sleeping soundly on your stomach, face almost entirely buried in the pillow, legs tangled with his sheets, completely and utterly bare. Unable to help himself, he raised a hand to caress your back, a small and content smile slipping onto his face at the sleepy mumble you gave before settling back to sleep. He marveled at your soft skin, so different from the textured skin of his own back. Most Octomers didn't see the appeal of having such soft skin, but he loved having his hands on you, especially when you arch your back, bowing and tense as you find release from him breeding you. 

You were absolutely breathtaking.

His eyes traveled back to your peaceful face and a wicked smirk started to curl on his lips. His hand on your back traveled down to squeeze at your supple ass as he moved himself over you. His tentacles acted out his thoughts as they slowly moved your legs apart, revealing your entrance. Heat settled inside him at the sight of his seeds slowly dripping out of you now that you didn't have your legs closed so tightly. Slowly, his tentacles crept up your legs, curling around them and then very gently probed at your folds.

Your breath hitched in your sleep and Noctis stilled, eyes flashing to your face and carefully observing the way you mumbled before settling down again. When you didn't stir again, he relaxed and his tentacle continued to probe at your folds, making more of his seed leak from your body. With a soft chuckle, his limb pushed past your folds and your body jerked in response though you didn't stir further. Noctis kept an eye on your face, looking for any signs of you waking up but you continued sleeping peacefully; the only difference was that your lips parted for breath as he continued to fuck you. 

He found it amusing how your body reacted to him in your sleep but you didn't wake up even when he started to abandon his slow pace, his tentacle moving in and out of you so quickly your body started quivering. Your breaths were laboured, face slowly growing red as sweat formed on your skin, but still your eyes remained shut. The heat coiling inside him grew as your walls started squeezing onto his tentacle and he decided if you weren't going to wake up, he might as well breed you again and see if that would wake you.

With that in mind, he mounted you, tentacles covering and sliding against your legs as the limb fucking you retreated. You breathed out a deep sigh of his name and he had to suppress a smile. Your reactions even while asleep were just as addicting to him as the reactions you gave while awake. He enjoyed hearing your voice moan and scream for him, hearing it crack when he never relented as he prepared you. But there was just something different and new about doing this while you were asleep. 

The conversation about consent you’d had with him flashed in his mind but he dismissed it. You agreed to breed with him after all, so that meant he could breed you whenever he felt like it. Like  _ now _ .

His dick emerged from its slit - hard, pulsing, slick, and ready. Helpfully, his limbs positioned you with one large tentacle slipping under you and presenting your ass out, the others wrapping around your legs and spreading you out for him. He licked his lips at the sight of your wet cunt leaking the white seed he pumped into you the night before. Noctis groaned as he sunk into you, still not used to the tightness of your insides clutching and fluttering against him. The feeling of his dick inside your warm and tight hole had him seeing stars every time. He especially loved that first bit of penetration, when your walls relaxed enough to accept him inside your body. It was so different from what breeding with female Octomers was like. So much more pleasant and both parties enjoyed it. 

He hid a smirk into your back as your body moved with his, his swollen knot pushing against your cunt with each thrust. The fact that your body had the ability to accept his knot every time he bred you still amazed him. The way your body keened and bowed and writhed when his knot entered you drove him absolutely insane. It didn't help when your walls seemed so much tighter around him whenever it happened. You were fucking perfect and he wanted nothing more than to do it over and over and over again. 

With a rough thrust and a small wet pop, your body stretched over his knot again, locking you together. He hissed through his teeth at the sensation and your body reacted instinctively, bowing and shuddering in pleasure as small gasp escaped you, his name falling from your lips. Your shoulders and back were rising with each ragged breath but you still didn't stir. The thrill of doing this while you were sleeping had him moving faster, had him almost jerking desperately to fill you before you woke. The rougher he got, the louder your quiet mewls escaped you in your sleep. Your eyebrows furrowed almost cutely as your lips hung open to breathe and moan. 

Yet you  _ still _ didn't wake up, and that was enough for Noctis. 

He grunted and shuddered as he came inside you. He groaned aloud and pressed insistently against you, twitching as his release filled you again. Fresh cum mixed with the semen from last night’s multiple sessions and he could feel it sloshing inside, your womb full to the brim. You squirmed under him and he wondered if you had woken up. 

Your eyes were still closed. 

Huffing, he slipped out his still-hard dick once his knot subsided and his tentacle started shifting you around. Plopping down beside you as he moved your body onto your back, Noctis pouted at not being able to wake you up. While it was amusing that you slept through a breeding session, he also felt a little put out by it. Feeling maybe a little peeved, his tentacle roughly shoved inside you, making you jerk awake with a moan on your tongue.

Bleary, and with your mind still half asleep, you barely registered the feeling of a soft, flexible limb moving in and out of you or the feeling of being so _ fucking _ full. You stretched your head back against the pillow, lips falling open in a silent gasp when the limb moved to push against the entrance of your womb, the warmth in your belly shifting and moving around.

Cracking your eyes open, your gaze met the soft blue of the pillow your head was laying on and the intense amused gaze of a bearded Noctis. Your breaths fell in short pants, your body shaking already and you had to shut your eyes and exhale shakily when you registered the already tight coil in your abdomen.

“Good morning, my Y/N,” Noctis almost cooed, the playful grin on his face telling you that he was bloody fucking  _ enjoying _ this. His tentacles crawled all over your body, caressing almost every inch of your skin. He reached out a hand, brushing away the hair sticking to your sweat-matted forehead before cupping your cheek gently. “I came back from my meeting and found you deep asleep. You didn't even wake up when I bred you. Did you have a nice dream?” 

Your hands clenched against the fabric of the sheets, biting your lip at the contrast of his hot hand and the coldness of his tentacles across your body.  _ Just how long had Noctis been fucking you in your sleep, damn it _ ? You were so close to release already. 

“Ho-how long…?” you stuttered out, shutting your eyes with a sharp inhale when Noctis' tentacle pushed against your womb.  _ “Noctis…” _

Noctis kept the smug grin on his face, the hand on your cheek going to play with your hair, twirling it around his fingers. “Hmmm…how long indeed. You really don't wake up to anything, you know? I even had my knot in you. But…”

He leaned over you, brushing his lips against your ear. “You kept gasping my name in your sleep, so you must have felt and dreamed about everything I did to you, huh?” 

Abruptly, your mind shifted to the terrifyingly lucid dream you only just woke up from. In  your dream, you woke to Noctis kissing your back, preparing you with his tentacles and finally knotting you until he filled you up with his cum again. 

You flushed red making him chuckle as his hand traveled down your body, caressing your bulging stomach, filled with tentacle and cum, before barely brushing his finger against your engorged clit. You gasped as pleasure shot straight to the tightening pressure inside you, back arching as he flicked his finger on your clit persistently. You felt yourself right at the edge of falling-

And three knocks rapped upon the door. 

“Your Majesty?” 

You collapsed on the bed sobbing and whining as Noctis left your body alone with a playful smirk to approach the door. He ignored your pitiful whimpers of protest in favor of opening the door, greeting Ignis with an easy smile on his lips as if he hadn’t just left you hanging. 

“What's up, Iggy?” 

You shut your eyes tightly, closing your legs together and rubbing your thighs in an effort to alleviate the heat curling like a fiery ember between your legs, but the throbbing just  _ would not stop. _ You threw your head back with a pitiful groan, not being able to stop yourself from sneaking your fingers into your cunt, bucking your hips as you thrust them in and out rapidly. The heat building inside you climbed higher and higher and you choked on sobs as you tried to come as close to your peak as Noctis’ limb brought you. 

Ignis blinked hearing the debauched sounds coming from behind Noctis, his eyes instinctively searching for the source. He flushed, eyes widening in surprise and embarrassment at seeing your form writhing on the bed - your legs were spread wide, your hand buried between them, fingers thrusting frantically in and out of your wet, cum-filled cunt. Heat curled inside him at the sight of his leige’s breeder surrendering to pleasure. He could feel the stirrings of want ignite inside him, his instincts telling him that she was still so ready for a breeding; that it was the perfect time to breed as she was fertile with eggs. 

“Beautiful, isn't she?” Noctis grinned, leaning against the wall, giving Ignis the full view of you. He was intrigued that Ignis had even reacted to you. For all the time he had known his advisor and friend, there had never been a moment when Ignis had ever shown interest in breeding. But if he was showing that interest in you… “Want to join me?” 

“Your Majesty, she is yours,” Ignis tried to object, his thoughts racing and heart pumping furiously in his chest. He knew this was a bad idea. Throughout the two weeks Y/N had been here, it was more than obvious Noctis adored her. While he knew his King was kind and cared a great deal for him, he couldn’t ever imagine him being actually okay with sharing. And even if it was his duty to continue the Octomer race, someone had to at least sire pureblood Octomer. “I could never-” 

“Oh, come off it Ignis. I don’t mind,” Noctis coaxed while grabbing Ignis’ arm and pulling him inside, shutting the door and locking it securely. “Y/N won't mind, and from the looks of things it's only a matter of time before you get your own girl to breed with. Best get some sort of experience in, huh?” 

Ignis still looked hesitant, even when his eyes were drawn to your squirming figure on the bed. He didn’t think he should go through with this. He always thought he would breed his mate, whenever he found them, wherever they were. He never had any interest in breeding any of the very beautiful Octomer females he knew. The stories of how King Regis only had Noctis as his heir due to his own mate’s early end from childbirth were something he grew up on. And he wanted that; he wanted to be in love with someone so badly, so beyond the realm of duty that he could not bear to conceive a child with anyone else. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, the sound audible even with the squelching and groans your body produced. 

“Still, I shouldn't-”

“Noctis!” you cried out in a whine, cutting Ignis’ weak protests off. At this point you didn’t even care that Ignis was in the room or that he was watching you fuck yourself on your fingers calling Noctis’s name. Your movements became more erratic, your body bucking and very nearly convulsing but you ended with a desperate sob, arms lashing out to grip at the sheets. You couldn’t fucking  _ come _ . “ _ Please _ , gods.”

Ignis blinked at your violent jerking, visibly cringing even as Noctis grinned and approached you, his form shifting to his younger self. You reached out your hands for him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pulled him down to you, your lips crashing to his with a needy moan. Ignis watched, heart beating a mile a minute as his liege continued to lock lips with the human he was breeding, his hands and tentacles roaming your body, making it react even more…especially when his tentacles brushed between your legs. 

Noctis was using his toxins to arouse you further than you already were naturally. Ignis clearly remembered when Prompto had gotten too excited with his human breeder...  

“I’ve been pumping her full of toxins since I got here,” Noctis gloated as he pulled away from you and smirked at Ignis’ alarmed look on his face. He caressed the heated skin of your cheek, taking in the desperate hazy look in your eyes with an excited gleam in his own blue eyes. “She’ll need more than just me to get back to normal so…help your King out, Iggy.”

“I…I couldn't…” Ignis tried to protest but Noctis was already lifting you up, sitting you in front of him, splayed wide for the older Octomer to survey. Ignis gulped, his tentacles reacting to his body’s desires, his instincts to breed making them slither forward towards you. 

“Just let go, Iggy. I'm offering and like I said...” Noctis kissed your temple softly, his hand on your stomach caressing the bulge there before pressing down. You moaned, throwing your head back against his shoulder as you felt your muscles clench onto nothing and the warm cum inside you slid down your channel. Ignis watched, his breathing laboured, face a shade of crimson in embarrassment, as a steady stream of cum dribbled out of your twitching core. Noctis smiled at the sight of Ignis’ flushed face and your own debauched expression. “Y/N doesn't mind, don’t you?” 

You mumbled incoherently, the sound of blood rushing in your ears so overpowering you could barely even think. In the back of your mind, you were humiliated at being exposed like this to Ignis, a friend you’d made in the two weeks since you started living in Insomnia. But the forefront of your mind roared at the thought of getting fucked by both of them, at the thought of being breeded by them both. It ignited a fire inside you, your inner muscles clenching on nothing in your heated need. Noctis chuckled in your ear, one of his hands rising and cupping your jaw, pushing it up so your eyes would meet Ignis’. 

“Come on, babe. Tell Ignis you don't mind him breeding you too. Tell him how much you want to be bred.” Noctis purred, pressing his lips against your ear. “Iggy’s a bit older than me so he has loads more seeds to give you than I do. Don't you want to be so filled up you're almost bursting with us?”

You whined in need, the image of being fucked and knotted by them both in your cunt embedding itself in your mind. You ignored the little voice screaming at you, more focused on the overwhelming need to be fucked and filled by the two handsome men in the room. You reached your arms out to the frozen Octomer just by the door, your eyes tearing up with want. 

“Ignis, please…” you pleaded, your voice dripping with desire as you leaned forward. Noctis let you go, settling himself against the headboard, content to watch with a smirk on his face as you crawled towards Ignis, admiring the view of his cum still dripping out of you. 

Ignis flinched back but his own tentacles moved forward. Flushing an even deeper shade of red, he attempted to protest only for the words to die in his throat. You reached out for one of his tentacles, allowing it to wrap around your wrist and arm, moving it closer to your face, kissing it softly. You gasped as the slick on your lips grew hotter, the heat inside you intensifying as you felt yourself get wetter and wetter. 

“Ignis…” you breathed out, letting go of his tentacle and leaning forward until you were on your knees right at the edge of the bed, your right arm reaching out to him. “Please breed me...” 

Ignis gulped, eyes dilating at the sight of your hand, palm up and stretched out towards him. You were a gorgeous sight and Ignis could finally realize what exactly entranced his friends so with human women. His eyes roved over your bare form, taking in the flesh drenched in beads of sweat which made your skin look like it was glowing in the light that shone from Insomnia. Coupled with his King’s seeds dripping from between your legs and the utterly sinful expression gracing your face, his impending arousal was palpable in the face of a readily fertile female. His breath hitched, his tentacles curling up your arm and around your shoulder, poking at your cheek almost curiously and tracing against your closed lips before you turned towards it and opened your mouth for the tentacle. 

Ignis groaned, embarrassingly loud in his opinion, when you took his tentacle in your mouth, lips closing around its girth. His eyes blew wide open, taking in the image of you with your cheeks hollowing out as you attempt to suck on his limb thrusting in and out of your throat. The feel of your warm wet cavern around his limb, your tongue eagerly lapping up the natural slick and sliding between the suckers. Your other hand caressed another one of his wandering tentacles, the sensation of your smooth skin on it sending shivers and heat down his spine. 

Mortified despite being deeply curious about how he was experiencing so much pleasure, he tried to forcibly grab his tentacles and pull them back, popping the one out of your mouth in consequence. You whined pleadingly, reaching out for him once more, your lack of balance threatening to make you fall off the bed. Ignis panicked, his mind racing a mile a minute at the thought of you hurting yourself reaching for him and how his King would react to it. 

Catching you before you hit the floor, Ignis started when you stood and wrapped your arms around him, pressing your body into his. Eyes wide, he marveled at the sensation of your soft skin on his, a stark difference from the rougher texture of Octomer skin. Your breathy sigh of his name in his ear had him keening as he unconsciously pulled you closer, his tentacles eager to obey his body’s wants and needs, wrapping around you like vines. You whispered his name again, lips attaching themselves to the pulse at his neck, making him moan and tighten his hold on you. 

An amused chuckle from the bed had Ignis snapping his head up at Noctis, panic returning to his mind when he realised what he just did. Noctis waved his hand even before Ignis could begin to form the words to apologise. The King looked far too amused by the situation, which honestly made Ignis a little confused. He knew Noctis was possessive over his human breeder. He disliked her leaving the Citadel without him, especially after that one incident where a Glaive attempted to breed her. 

“Noct…I…I should leave…” Ignis stammered, trying and utterly failing to dislodge you from him, not with his own tentacles refusing to leave you and coupled with your own tight grip on him. Noctis tilted his head, mirth glinting in his eyes.

“Why not just join us, Iggy?” Noctis teased, his eyes flashing a purple that made Ignis tense up. “Y/N certainly wants you to breed her…you wouldn’t deny my dearest lady her needs, would you?”

Ignis tensed, ready to argue with Noctis when you’d obviously had enough of the conversation happening. You were horny as fuck; you wanted to come and you wanted to be filled up by both Noctis and Ignis. The image in your head  _ would not _ leave and it was driving you  _ insane _ . Trapping both his cheeks between your palms, you pulled Ignis down and locked your lips with his, your tongue slipping inside and coaxing his own to tangle with yours. Ignis let out a strangled shriek, eyes wide as you kissed him enthusiastically. Noctis smirked at the sight of his friend and advisor’s tense body, hands frozen and hovering over your hips, looking utterly bewildered as you devoured his mouth tenderly. Noct knew it was only a matter of time before Ignis gave in. 

After all, he knew  _ intimately _ well just how persuasive your mouth could be. 

Ignis stayed still, unsure of what he should do. This was wrong. He shouldn’t want to breed Noctis’ girl even if his instincts screamed at him to do so. But this…this was so much different from what he heard regarding breeding with Octomer females. He heard so much about how most avoided breeding if they didn’t have to do it, about how unresponsive females usually were, seemingly bored and uninterested in the process. But you…you were enjoying this. You wanted to be bred and you showed it, begged for it, even if it wasn’t just for his King. Your body reacted to every touch, every brush of his tentacles and fingers against your body. You sighed and gasped and moaned your pleasure out for the world to know. 

It was curiously addictive, just like Noctis and the others said. 

_ Would it…would it be so bad…to try and breed you? _ Noctis was allowing it and was seemingly looking forward to sharing you with him. And you expressed your desire to be bred as well, though maybe that might be because of the overload of toxins Noctis pumped in your system. He knew that the toxins his kind released during breedings were meant to make the females ready for breeding, but on humans the effects were multiplied, especially when they were overloaded like Noctis did to you. They became rather desperate to be bred, losing most of their sense of self in their blind search and need to be filled with seed. He remembered when Prompto accidentally overloaded his human woman. As a result, the blonde had ended up dead tired and drained by the time she finally calmed down from the toxins. Noctis could not afford to be out of commission, so perhaps just this once, Ignis would help him. 

He ignored the small part of his mind that whispered that he was simply giving excuses to fulfill his curiosities. 

Slowly yet surely, Ignis relaxed into the kiss, your mouth moving gently against his even though you wanted nothing more than to push him down and grind against the textured skin of his tentacles. His tongue started to shyly press against yours and you hummed in approval. You felt his hands settle on your hips and you pulled yourself closer to him, trying to mould your body to his. You didn’t quite fit to him like you did Noctis, but it was still a pleasant feeling having the touch of his skin on yours. 

You drew back slowly, amusement curling right beside the raging lust in your mind when Ignis tried to follow. You traced his jaw with your fingers, following the textured spots going down his neck and pressing your palm against his defined muscles. 

“Ignis…please?” you purred again, grinning happily when he slowly nodded in agreement. 

“Well done, Y/N,” Noctis chuckled and spread his arms invitingly. “Come here, help me show Ignis how to breed you.” 

Your legs trembled as you stepped back from Ignis, the anticipation of getting stuffed full of tentacles and cock making you dizzy as you practically collapsed onto the bed, crawling pathetically and reaching for Noctis. His tentacles pulled you to him and you relished the strong muscles maneuvering you however he liked. He placed you in front of him, your back against his chest and your knees pulled up and apart. You groaned, head thrown back against his shoulder and your eyes closed shut as you felt the wetness from your sex flowing down. The bed dipped and you opened your eyes to see Ignis right in front of you, close enough his tentacles could reach over and wrap around your limbs alongside Noctis’. 

“Human females can't be bred immediately even with our toxins,” Noctis started, sounding like the perfect teacher even as his hand delved between your legs, his fingers spreading your cunt for Ignis to see clearly. “I’ve been breeding her since last night so she’s already prepared for it. But if you're breeding a new human not used to a knot like my Y/N, then you have to make her come a few times before they're ready.”

“Forgive me, Noctis but...‘come’?” Ignis blinked, feeling very out of depth and trying his best to understand and remember what Noctis was saying. 

“Y/N said the actual word for it is ‘orgasm’, but can be called ‘coming’ when saying it as an action. It’s how they get ready for breeding. It makes their body loose enough to accept our hectocotylus,” Noctis grinned at this. “It really is addicting to watch her do it though. It’s why we take so long for breeding. She makes the best faces, and her voice…” 

Abruptly, he slipped two fingers inside you and you moaned, bucking your hips against them. Ignis’s eyes widened at the sound, his throat tightening as he watched you. You grew louder the faster Noctis pumped his fingers, back arching and toes curling as you felt the tightness inside you intensify. 

“It's pleasing to hear isn't it? It's how humans verbally show how much pleasure they get from this. They can get pretty loud.” Noctis laughed, withdrawing his hand from you, making you whine. He chuckled in response, kissing your temple before turning to Ignis. “Try it - stick your fingers inside her.”

“But…isn't she already prepared…?” 

“It doesn't matter,” Noctis shrugged. “They can orgasm a lot of times, which is fun, and there's no real harm in making them do it repeatedly,” 

Briefly, though the haze of lust in your mind, you wondered if you should say something about how multiple orgasms could potentially leave you brain dead for a day or so. But then the thought of being made to come so many times in a row flashed through your mind and you dismissed the idea.

If you got something like mind blowing orgasms out of their misconceptions, you weren't going to correct it.

Hesitantly, and with great effort to not allow his other limbs to stray, Ignis shifted closer, his fingers slowly approaching your core. You bite your lip in anticipation as they barely brushed against your thighs. He was close enough to touch you but he stopped a hair’s breadth above your heated skin. You whined, pathetically wanting to be touched but unable to move much, not with Noctis and Ignis’ limbs still wrapped around you.

Noctis rolled his eyes at his advisor’s hesitance, grabbing onto his hand and simply shoving his finger inside you. You yelp at the sudden intrusion but soon melted into continuous moans as Noctis continued to fuck you on Ignis’ fingers. Ignis watched, body tensed and shocked still as moan after moan spilled from your lips, your body shivering and writhing in need from his fingers inside you. His face was a deep shade of red, green eyes blown wide open and pupils dilated as they focused on you. 

“Amazing…” Ignis murmured, continuing to pump his fingers into your cunt even after Noctis let go. The feel of your muscles fluttering around his fingers gave him a bit of a pause, but it was an overall pleasant feeling. The slight pressure and tightness was somehow very appealing.   
  
“Wait till we’re actually breeding her;  _ that's _ amazing Iggy,” Noctis grinned, his fingers moving to join Ignis’, inching closer and closer to your clit. “There’s this little bud here that's really sensitive; makes them go crazy when you touch it.”    
  
You jerked against the tentacles restraining you the moment Noctis' fingers brushed against it, mouth falling open for long moans when he continued to rub it in slow small circles. With Ignis' fingers never stopping and curling inside you instead, you could already feel the coil of your orgasm gathering. Curiously, Ignis turned his hand slightly so he could push his thumb against your clit as well. You bucked against them, the pleasure shooting through your body too much for you to handle like this. You could feel the end approaching - you just needed _ a little more. _ __   
  
“Ignis!!” you cried, startling him and making him stop and pull away. Noctis chuckled when you moaned, body writhing with need. Tears started gathering and falling from your eyes as you felt the tightness in your tummy loosen without the stimuli of anything inside you.    
  
“Sorry, Y/N. Iggy’s not used to this yet,” Noctis cooed at you, kissing your temple gently in recompense as his tentacle took over, slithering between your legs and pushing past your folds. You threw your head back to moan, back arching when you felt his limb dig further inside you, pushing against the cum inside you and making it slowly dribble past its girth out your cunt. You gasped when it started thrusting, rotating as it did so that you could feel the change and movements between the suckers and smooth slimy skin. “Don’t worry, I’ll just show him how you come once and then we’ll breed you, okay?”   
  
You whimpered at the promise, the coil in your belly gathering tightly again as Noctis’ tentacle picked up its pace, ensuring it rubbed against the rough patch inside you and making you scream his name. Ignis watched, more than a little fascinated by how much you trembled against the limbs holding you spread wide open and unable to move. He watched the way your fists clenched to the point your knuckles were almost white against the dark sheets. He took in the way he could see Noctis’s tentacle visibly moving with the way the bulge on your stomach moving. He listened to the way you screamed Noctis’ name and how much his liege enjoyed it, his eyes glowing purple from what he now knew was pleasure. His mind drifted to the various conversations about how tedious Octomers found breeding. Ignis really couldn’t see himself getting bored or considering breeding banal if all women reacted the way Y/N did.    
  
Your body’s every reaction, how you had no reservations in expressing how much you enjoyed being bred kept him interested. Ignis could clearly see how much it spurred Noctis, how much you affected him. It was clear that the King greatly enjoyed whatever he felt. Ignis thought for a moment that maybe he could enjoy it too. The way your muscles clenched around his fingers…imagining them clenching on something larger like his tentacles, much like how Noctis was doing now, stirred something like longing in him. He wanted that. He wanted to feel as much pleasure as his mate or breeder did. He wanted to enjoy breeding instead of it being just a duty - a chore. He should be thankful Noctis was allowing him this opportunity to experience such a pleasurable breeding with his partner.   
  
But it still didn’t feel  __ right to him.   
  
Your choked out cries drew his attention again and he focused on you just in time to see you scream, your body convulsing and flailing against Noctis as your orgasm ripped through you. Ignis moved forward to take you off his King, fearing your flailing limbs might harm him but stopped when he saw the wide excitement in glowing purple eyes. The pleased look on Noctis’ face as he laughed and wrapped his arms around you, restraining your movements as you collapsed against him, your body shuddering as short gasps escaped your lips. Tears tracked down your cheeks and your face scrunched up into a grimace. Noctis’ limbs released you and immediately you closed your thighs to rub them together in hopes of alleviating the heat still coursing through you. You whimpered, feeling the need for release again spread throughout your body, something that both Noctis and Ignis clearly saw.   
  
Uncaring of just how desperate you might seem, you turned around, chest heaving as you climbed over Noctis, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face into his neck mumbling incoherently into his skin. You clung to him, body still shivering from the after effects of your orgasm and the lazy, but slowly growing lust spreading in your veins. Noctis’ arms looped around you, one around your back caressing your spine as the other threaded through your hair soothingly. Softly, he kissed your temple, relaxing against the headboard with you straddling his waist, his limbs lazily and just as tenderly roaming your skin. Ignis watched and felt extremely out of place, like he was intruding on something extremely private and intimate as he watched his King tenderly caress you, a soft smile of contentment and happiness curling at his lips.    
  
“So, that was an orgasm,” Noctis said, turning his attention to Ignis, his hands never stopping their motions on your body. “Usually, I get her to come a couple more times just because it’s fun, but I think she might pass out soon. So get over here already, Iggy.”   
  
Ignis slumped his shoulders, feeling mildly uncomfortable no matter how ready to breed his body felt. He really didn’t think he should be breeding you, especially not when you were at your most fertile...and especially not after the affectionate display he just witnessed. Ignis moved to protest but your whimpers stopped him. Noctis turned his attention to you, murmuring words he couldn’t hear but was most likely crude in nature if the deepening blush on your cheeks and soft groan accompanied by your hips bucking against him were anything to go by. He sighed, resigning himself to breeding you. It wouldn’t really do well if Noctis was out of commission tomorrow because he was exhausted from caring for you and your heightened needs.    
  
At the very least you didn’t seem to be denying him so he might as well try to enjoy this. The last thing he wanted was to cause you harm or upset Noctis.   
  
Noctis looked up from his murmurs to you when he felt the bed dip and Ignis cautiously approached them. Grinning in success, he moved you in his arms, pushing you away slightly. He took the time to admire the look on your face - flushed red from the blood rushing in your veins, eyes dilated in pleasure, tear tracks on your cheeks and your lips hung open for breath as you tried to regulate your breathing and rein in your body. Unable to resist, he surged forward to claim your mouth, slipping his tongue inside and suppressing the moan you let out.

You enjoyed the brief kiss before you separated, Noctis’ whispered urging had you moving to kneel on shaky legs straddling him. His cock emerged from its slit and you very nearly salivated at the sight. His hands settled at your hips, eyes trained on you and his tentacles lightly caressing your thighs and legs. You knew exactly what he wanted you to do and you obeyed, the thought of finally getting fucked by Noctis’s cock - and to be awake for it - driving you. There was nothing wrong with being fucked by his tentacles, but there was always  something  _ more _ when you were fucking his humanoid cock. It wasn’t just the raw pulsing or the knot that drove you over the bridge of insanity. It was…it was the intimacy of it. Noctis chose you out of everyone he knew to breed with and you knew he hadn’t gone to anyone else ever since you chose to stay.

The warmth of affection rushed into you, cutting through the haze of lust and desire. You swooped down, stealing a chaste kiss from his lips before rising and then sinking your body on his cock. Your mouth fell open in a gasp, feeling your walls clench down on the intruding flesh before it even entered you all the way. Noctis’ fingers on your hips tightened, a growl of desire escaping him as he closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of your heat fluttering around him to accept him into your body with each thrust. When you finally took him all in, you moaned when you felt his knot slowly swell at the base. You wanted to move, wanted to ride your King until he came and released inside of you, but his grip was unyielding even when you saw how much he wanted you to move. His eyes kept flicking over your shoulder and it made you want to whine before soft fingers gripped your waist and you felt another hard fleshy protrusion pressing against your entrance. You gasped, completely forgetting Ignis’ presence in the room.

“Slowly. She’ll stretch to take you in but going too fast will hurt her,” Noctis cautioned, his hand rubbing your back soothingly to get you to relax. 

Eyes narrowed in concentration, Ignis did his best to prevent himself from ignoring his King's warnings and slamming his dick inside you. The tempting warmth of your body pressed against the head of his engorged dick made it difficult to resist the urge to push in recklessly. A pained whimper from you had Noctis snapping his head up at Ignis, making the older Octomer freeze. But as soon as he made to withdraw you shook your head furiously, looking back at him pleadingly before turning to Noctis and tracing your fingers across his jaw.

“I’m okay. Just…just be slow, please,” you managed to say, breath coming out in short pants as you forced your body to relax. Noctis slid further into you, making you whimper and his grip tightened on you almost to the point of bruising. 

Ignis waited, holding his breath until Noctis nodded at him to continue, his body tense as he warily started to push himself inside. Gasps left his lips as your cunt finally gave way to accept him, greedily sucking him in once he was far enough inside you. He groaned at the tight squeeze, the warmth of your body and the rock hard length of Noctis pressing against him inside you sending pleasurable electricity up his nerves in waves.

Your back arched as a long moan left your lips, body slowly relaxing to give way for Ignis to press his own dick inside you. Your mouth opened and closed in a series of silent gasps, your hands clawed into the skin of Noctis’s chest, fingernails drawing blood and groans of pleasure from him. You felt Ignis bend over you, his breath at your ear as he slowly pushed his length further inside you. Your arms shook from the effort it took to hold yourself up, your vision blurry with tears and hazy with pleasure as you felt the two huge cocks finally sheath fully inside you.

You felt  _ full _ . So full of cock that you hoped you would never have to fall asleep empty again. You could barely hear yourself beg them to move before they actually did, rocking you back and forth on their dicks, taking turns to fully seat themselves before withdrawing for the other to do the same. You could feel their knots hitting your cunt, spreading you wider with each thrust as they continued to swell. 

Ignis hissed at the narrow channel of your walls fluttering tightly around his and Noctis’ cocks inside you. His sight went blurry and hazy as the magic he used to improve his eyesight fluctuated as his concentration wavered.  _ Did breeding always feel like this or was it just breeding with a human female _ ? He could feel his knot swelling incredibly quickly, the urge to release his seed so prevalent he had to stop himself from trying to push his knot into you. Ignis didn't want to hurt you, he’d heard enough stories from Octomer females that taking a knot could sometimes be very painful for them and he didn't want to risk hurting you.

You collapsed on Noctis, your arms no longer strong enough to support you as the men continued to slowly fuck you. Simultaneous groans echoed through the room as the new angle sucked them both deeper inside you, their fully swollen knots straining against your entrance, so close to entering you. You whimpered, pushing your hips back against them, trying to take in both of them, but Ignis’ grip on your waist was preventing you from doing just that.

“Ignis,” you gasped, back bowed as you strained to look back at him. “Please...please let me take your knot.” 

Ignis’ hips stuttered to a stop at the same time Noctis groaned, his grip on your hips tightening as he thrust his dick into you again. You moaned, dropping your head against his chest, letting Ignis see the lustful expression Noctis’ face bore. His piercing purple eyes bored into Ignis, a wild grin on his face as his hands moved from your hips to your ass, pulling the flesh back and exposing room for Ignis. 

“Knot her, Ignis,” he ordered, voice so dark and thick with lust it sent shivers down your spine. You forced yourself to relax, the anticipation of getting knotted twice over making butterflies flutter in your stomach. Ignis, however, visibly drew back making you whine and reach back to stop him.

“Please don't stop, Ignis, please,” you begged, very close to dissolving into incoherent sobs if Ignis didn't continue. 

“But…” 

“She can take it - just _knot her,”_ Noctis growled, eyes flashing between purple and his usual blue. “You're not going to hurt her Ignis, now knot her before _I_ _make you_.” 

You groaned at the authority in Noctis' voice, the sound making you shiver. Ignis gulped down his hesitation, returning his hands to your waist and then as gently and slowly as he could, pushed his knot inside you. You moaned, eyes wide with wonder as Ignis fully seated himself inside you. He was throbbing so strongly, you could feel it against your walls squeezing so tightly onto his length and knot. Your moans melted into screams, back bowing on instinct as Noctis rocked against you again and then pushed his own knot inside you. The stretch around their knots fucking burned, tears running down your cheeks as your mouth opened and closed in silent gasps.

But the pain was nothing compared to the overwhelming pleasure overriding your brain. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you're so beautiful like this,” Noctis groaned, rocking against you, making Ignis groan along with your moans. “I can't wait to see you bred so full you’ll look like you’re going to burst.” 

Ignis groaned and rocked his hips at the imagery Noctis painted with his words. The ferociousness and animalistic urge to breed overtook him at the thought of seeing a female so well bred. You choked out moans at the feeling of two knots inside you, pressing against each other and the walls of your sex, barely letting your muscles move. The sensation was  _ amazing _ . You felt so overwhelmed you barely registered your encroaching orgasm. 

It was so much, too much to consider and feel at the same time. Two dicks and knots pulsing in your cunt, the feel of Noctis’ chest falling and rising under your palms, his praising murmurs against your ear. Then there was Ignis behind you, bent over you and grunting into the skin of your back, his grip on your waist like a vise and his breath on your skin like a harsh desert wind. Their tentacles rubbed against every inch of your body they could reach, caressing you and providing stimuli all over the place. Their cocks rocked against you, barely moving with the knots inside you keeping them locked there. And then, _finally_ , they rocked deep enough they pressed against the cervix of your womb and you swear, _fuck_ , you could have sworn you felt one of them _breach your womb_.

It was.  _ Too. Fucking. Much.  _

You screamed as you came, your voice going hoarse as your body convulsed, your muscles squeezing Noctis and Ignis’ dicks tightly, leaving them gasping after you. You were barely even conscious when you heard both of them grunt and shout, their warmth bursting into your sex, shooting into your womb and filling you up to the brim, spilling out of you even with both of them blocking your entrance. You gasped and moaned, feeling both Noctis and Ignis shuddering against you as they released their seed inside you.

You lay against Noctis, gasping for air and shuddering as you  _ felt _ your abdomen stretch to accommodate the cum  _ still  _ filling you up _. _ The heat of lust slowly left you as you struggled to catch your breath. Your throat hurt from moaning and screaming but you couldn't bring yourself to care or complain. Even though you just woke up probably less than an hour or so ago, you felt tired already, all your energy taken by the toxins that fueled your crazed lust to be bred. You felt Noctis’ hand card through your hair, the action soothing you as your eyes slowly slid closed to fall into another sated and deep sleep. 

Ignis sighed once he felt himself completely empty his seeds into you. He could still feel the stirrings of his instincts telling him to breed more, but having just done it, those instincts were easy enough for him to ignore. He felt his knot reduce enough to pull out, making some of his and Noct’s mixed cum spill out. Noctis did not bother to do the same, choosing instead to settle back with you, comfortably lying on the bed with his dick still inside you. Ignis couldn't ignore the flash of jealousy that came over him at the contentment on both yours and Noctis’ faces, turning away and finally deciding to make his escape.

“Iggy, wait,” Noctis called, stopping him from moving further. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have forced you into this.”

Ignis turned back to his King, seeing the regret in Noctis’ expression and giving a small smile. “I…would be lying if I said I did not enjoy it, Noct. Thank you for trusting me and sharing Y/N with me. I know you care about her.” 

Noctis gave a brief smile at Ignis’ words but it quickly fell back into a frown. “You…still felt uncomfortable though, right?” 

Ignis said nothing but Noctis knew him well enough to know the answer to his question. After all, Noctis was one of the few people Ignis had ever told about his unusual disinterest in breeding. The fact that Ignis’ body reacted to a willing and fertile human female had been surprising to both of them, which is why Noctis pushed it, hoping Ignis would enjoy what his body wanted. 

But it looked like he was mistaken. 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis apologised again, looking so much like the confused and regretful young adult he had been just before ascending the throne. It did not help that he even looked like it as well. “I just…wanted you to feel how fun breeding can be, I guess. I know those who haven’t taken human breeding partners - like Gladio, Prompto, and the others - don't really like breeding either so…I thought that when you reacted to Y/N...”

“It's fine, Noctis,” Ignis soothed him with an easy smile, showing that while he had his reservations, he truly did enjoy his time with you. Even though his thoughts were in severe disarray and his jealousy probably highly obvious, he couldn't blame or hate his King for it. “I just…need some time to think.” 

Noctis looked worried at Ignis’ words but ultimately gave a nod. “Take tomorrow off. Don't worry about me, I’ll attend the meetings myself or drag Gladio to them.” 

“Noctis, that is un-”

“Take it Ignis.” Noctis affirmed. “As both an apology and an order. Go take some time for yourself.” 

“Very well, Your Majesty.” Ignis sighed, resigned to his orders of rest and left the room with a quiet click of the door.

Noctis stared at the door for a while before sighing, running a hand through his hair. “I messed up.” 

“I don't think you did...” 

Noctis startled and turned to you. You were blinking blearily at him, your head still resting on his chest. You yawned and leveraged your hands on his chest, pushing yourself upwards and moaning as you slipped off of his cock, more seeds dripping from you. Noctis pouted at you and you rolled your eyes, bodily lifting his arm and snuggling against him as he wrapped his arm and tentacles around you again. 

“I’m not sleeping with you inside me again.” You grouched sourly, flushing slightly remembering the few times you had fallen asleep with him still inside you. It usually ended with more sex the moment you woke up or Noctis deciding to continue breeding you while you slept, filling you up again without you being conscious for it. 

“But it feels good doesn't it?” 

“Not when I’m so full of cum, Noctis. It just feels uncomfortable.” You sighed and raised a hand, caressing his jaw gently. “You don't like the idea of sharing me Noctis, so why do it with Iggy?”

“Iggy…Iggy was there for me after dad died…Always there to help me when I needed it and never leaving my side.” Noctis sighed, his fingers tracing idle patterns on the skin of your hip. “I knew he was lonely with all the rest of us finding humans to breed and spend time with and I thought maybe we could help with that. Ignis has never bred with anyone before and breeding is always fun with you. I wanted to help.

“Some help I was.” he scoffed to himself, eyes narrowing into a glare.

“I think...that maybe you gave Ignis a push to find his own companion,” you mused. You may have been half delirious with pleasure but you recognized jealousy a mile away. “I think this was a good thing honestly. Who knows, Ignis might bring back another human woman for us to befriend here.” 

“Maybe…”

You sighed, knowing Noctis would probably stew about this a little longer. Instead of accompany him in his brooding, you decided sleep was much more important since you were still so tired. You couldn't even muster enough energy to clean yourself up and the warm feeling of cum inside you was making you far too comfortable to care. 

That was until Noctis’s tentacles tried to discreetly lift your legs up as he attempted to sneakily push his cock inside you again. 

“Noct!”

“What?” Noctis grinned at you, turning you over to your back now that he had been caught, his tentacles moving to secure your legs from kicking him and instead spreading you open for him. Purple flashed in his eyes at the sight of the white cum continuously dribbling down from your cunt, heated lust and jealousy knowing he wasn’t the only one to breed you tonight even if it was his own idea. “I felt Ignis breach that part deep inside you and I got jealous. I never managed to do that before.” 

You flushed crimson at the reminder, wondering how on earth you even forgot that. “Noctis I’m  _ tired _ , dont you da-  _ Ahhh!!” _

“Too late,” Noctis chuckled, shifting again to his older form and leaning down to nuzzle your cheek, the stubble tickling you. He smirked at the shiver that raked your body; you had always preferred his original form than the others, though you appreciate them all. He knew you had a special weakness in this form though, something about his beard and more defined features, you had said. He pressed his hips tightly against yours, trying and failing to make you take all of him so he could try what Ignis had done. You moaned, feeling the cum in your channel slosh and spill out, moving around his dick inside you. “Hmmm…looks like I can't reach it like this…

“I guess…” A slow grin crept its way onto his handsome face. “ We get to try all the different positions until I get it right, huh?

_ “My beautiful Queen?” _


End file.
